Payment of a Life Debt
by TorringMay
Summary: When the Ministry arrests the Malfoy’s, the only way Harry can save Draco from the Ministry’s attempts to make an example of the former Deatheater, is to call upon archaic laws embedded in life debts Draco owes Harry.
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM DEATHLY HOLLOWS**_

**Title:** Payment of a Life Debt  
**Narrated: **TorringMay

**Typed by: **Sorringmay  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** PG13 / Teen

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning:** This story contains **SPOILERS** from all seven books. This story also disregards everything about the DH eulogy (19 years later)

**Summary:** When the Ministry arrests the Malfoy's, the only way Harry can save Draco from the Ministry's attempts to make an example of the former Death-eater, is to call upon archaic laws embedded in life debts Draco owes Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingsley Shacklebolt led the aurors Gawin Robards and John Dawlish toward the trio that was sitting separate from everyone else. He felt no satisfaction in what he was about to do, despite the fact that he knew it was necessary.

The small family sat at the very end of the Slytherin table, mother on one side and father on the other side of their only child. He noted the way the father held his son's hand while the mother carded her fingers through the boy's hair as her rested it against her shoulder.

He sighed once before taking the last few steps towards the table, knowing his aurors were flanking him.

"Lucius Malfoy, Narcissia Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy, you are under arrest for breaching the laws of the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain." There was a twisting in his gut as both mother and son looked up at him with tear streaked faces, but he had a job to do. "Please present your wands."

He watched warily as the senior Malfoy sighed in resignation. "We no longer have wands," he said softly, probably aware that there was no way for them to escape the situation.

Kingsley however was startled to find all three of them already wandless, especial the patriarch of the family. "And where may I ask might your wands be?"

"Mine was destroyed when the dark lord took it to face Potter," replied Malfoy Sr. who gripped his son's hand tighter.

Kingsley noted that Draco glanced up at him quickly before returning his gaze to the table once more, as if he was looking to see if it was his turn to speak, but frightened to do so. "Potter has my wand," he replied quietly, "and my mother's was destroyed by fiendfire."

"Fiendfire," scoffed Robards, " You expect us to believe that."

Despite three wands instantly training on him, Lucius Malfoy stood and slammed his hands on the table. "My son is no liar."

"This from a death-eater," Robards snapped back, but Kinsley held a hand up to detain his auror.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have to admit that it would seem unlikely since fiendfire is hard to contain."

"Ask Potter, or Weasley or Granger, they were there," Draco said his voice urgent.

Wanting to avoid a conflict, Kingsley nodded his head.

"What you can't honestly believe them, their – "

"Sir if I may," Dawlin said calmly. Kingsley nodded for him to continue, but instead the auror pointed his wand at the three in front of him quickly casting a spell. "Accio wands." Nothing happened and Dawlin shrugged. "It would seem that they are telling the truth, no wands."

Looking back at the Senior Malfoy, he expected to see the usual arrogant sneer, instead he found the same resigned and defeated man. He could not get over just how unnatural it seemed to see this once proud family now crushed.

Ordering Dawlin to secure the magically enforced manacles on Malfoy Sr. while Robards kept guard, he took the other pair and walked over to Lady Malfoy and assisted her to her feet before gently securing her manacles. Once he had assured that the older Malfoy was secure, Dawlin waved for the youngest to stand.

"Hands behind your back son," Dawlin said gently placing the first cuff around a pale slender wrist shaking his head as he saw how bad the boy was shaking from fear. The other wrist was secured with a loud snap,, giving a since of finality.

Kinsley was sickened as he watched the two aurors lead them trio towards the front of the school. Yet another family, no matter how wrong their choices, destroyed by Voldemort.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the stairs yawning loudly as he ran his hand through his hair, Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world was truly ready for breakfast. He couldn't remember when the last time he had eaten was but he was sure it couldn't have been more than a day. Scratching the back of his head as he entered the common room, he tried to figure out exactly when the battle had started the day before and when it had ended. Realizing that he didn't know right off hand he shrugged considering it unimportant.

Looking around the common room he found several of his friends sitting by the empty fireplace chatting quietly as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley dozed in one of the far corners.

"Hey Harry," Ron called softly, waving him over. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Harry nodded as he set next to Ginny, "Tired still and a bit sore, but over all ok." He sat back in the cushions as conversation resumed once again, watching the way people were handling the aftermath of the battle. Neville was no longer acting shy and insecure but now held self-confidence about him. Luna seemed to be off in her own world yet again, but the looks she kept giving Dean were rather obvious even to Harry. They all seemed rather content except perhaps Terry Boot who was sitting on the other side of Ginny. Every few minutes Harry noticed that Terry would look at him, and Harry would not say the look was a friendly one.

The opened admitting George Weasley followed by Katie-bell, both looked like they had spent most of the night crying.

"They arrested the Malfoy's." George said before the portrait was completely shut.

Silence filled the room as they all stared at the remaining twin. Suddenly Harry was hit by the realization of what had been said.

"Not all of them?" he questioned.

"What do you mean not all of them?" Ron asked looking horrified. Harry however ignored him as he looked for confirmation from George.

"All three of them mate," the red head replied getting the impression that his good tidings may not have been so good after all.

Harry was out of the seat and pushing the door portrait open when an hand tugged on his arm.

"Come on Harry," Ginny said in a pleading tone. "You can't save everyone and the Malfoy's are as bad as they come."

Harry jerked his arm away from her grasp as he looked at the others in the room. Ron still had the horrified look on his face, but now there was a touch of confusion. The others looked curious, all but Ginny who looked at him with annoyance and anger.

"You have done enough for everyone else," she spat quietly, "It's over. Now I get you."

Something about her tone rubbed him wrong as he stared into her brown eyes. Normally he would have told you that those eyes were soft and warm, but right now they looked dangerous and wild.

"Narcissia saved me," he said calmly addressing everyone. "She didn't have to but she did. I'm not going to let that act of kindness go unnoticed."

"Not enough of a hero yet Potter?" Terry snarled at the black haired Gryffindor. If Harry didn't know better he would have thought he was actually talking to Draco Malfoy.

"Being a hero has nothing to do with it. I'm only trying to do the right thing and that is acknowledging what Mrs. Malfoy did for me. If she hadn't Voldemort would have killed me." He watched as everyone else agreed with Harry, even surprisingly, Ron. Ginny and Terry were still looking at him as if he had just declared himself the next dark lord.

"No Malfoy would ever help someone else, they are vial, despicable – "

"That will be enough Ginny." Somewhere during the conversation Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had woken. Mr. Weasley was standing looking at his daughter as if he expected her to ignore his admonishment. Mrs. Weasley was still sitting in the sleeping bag with a look of astonishment directed at her daughter.

Ginny huffed crossing her arms over her chest as she stomped back to her seat flopping down next to Terry who immediately whispered something to her.

Harry shook his head before turning to the portrait entrance once more. He had just stepped into the hall when he heard Ron call to him.

"Harry wait up." the red-head was stuffing his arm into the sleeve of his jacket as he made his way to the entrance as well, Hermione right behind him. "If the lady was willing to save you, then I'm all for helping her," he said with a smile as he held his hand out to assist Hermione through the entrance.

"Thanks," Harry said relieved that his two best friends were on his side.

"Well if we can save old ferret-face for no reason, can't see why it would hurt to help his mom, especially if she saved you."

Harry smiled at them as they made their way to the Great Hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Harry, but I am not going to allow it." Kingsley watched as the young man in front of him put on the most stubborn of looks.

"Mrs. Malfoy saved my life and you expect me to just sit here while she is taken to Azkaban?"

"Harry I know you want to protect her," he ignored the snort that came from the dark haired young man, "but right now the best way to help is to stay away from her."

Harry jumped out of his seat and pagan pacing, oblivious to the concerned looks he was receiving from his two friends. "I can't just do nothing."

"I'm not asking you to do nothing Harry," Kingsley said calmly. "Just wait for the trial. You can speak on the behalf of Mrs. Malfoy then."

"But she shouldn't even being going – "

"Harry," Kingsley voice rose to get the Gryffindor's attention, "She needs to for her own safety and well being."

That stopped Harry's pacing as he turned to give the dark skinned man an unsure look. "Why would she be safer going to try?"

"Oh Harry."

Harry turned and gave Hermione a look that implied she best not use that tone with him. With a huff she continued.

"If Mrs. Malfoy doesn't get a trial most people will see her as a Death-eater that slipped through the system. This way she can be proven innocent before the masses and they wont be able to hold it against her."

Dropping back into his seat feeling dejected, Harry considered Hermione's words. Finally sighing in defeat he looked up at Kingsley again.

"May I see her?"

"Again Harry I am afraid the answer is no. The less you see of her before the trail the better. That way people can't accuse her of influencing you in any way."

"Fine," he said slumping further into his seat, "When is her trail?"

They watched Kingsley as he ran a hand over his bald head. "We thought it best to give everyone time to pay respects," he said in a weary tone. "Most of the funerals will be over by Saturday, so we will begin on Monday."

Harry stood and nodded his head. "I will be there. Is there anything I should know prior to?"

"I don't think so. I will owl you with the time as soon as I complete the reports."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the emotional turmoil of the last few days, Harry would have thought the trial of Narcissia Malfoy would have been easy. He was however nervously smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in the emerald and black dress robes he was wearing.

"Harry, stop it," Hermione said as she grabbed his hand. "Everything will be fine. You'll see."

"Yeah mate," Ron chimed in as he leaned around his girl friend, "once you vouch for her they are sure to let her go."

Harry gave them a crooked smile resisting the urge to run his hands over his robes again. He swallowed as the stone rang through the court hall announcing the proceedings were to begin.

"The Ministry of Magic and Wizengamot do here by call this court to order." Kingsley's voice was clear and authorities as he spoke. Silence reined as the Current Minister of Magic took a deep breath. "The court calls forth Mrs. Narcissia Malfoy."

There were breathy whispers throughout the courtroom as the doors opened allowing the tall graceful form of Lady Malfoy to enter. Harry bristled as he saw the heavy shackles binding both her wrists and ankles. Two Aurors escorted her to the seat in the center of the platform were she sat gracefully, head held high.

"Mrs. Malfoy you are here by charged with aiding and abetting Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort, aka he-who-must-not-be-named, aka you-know-who. You are also charged with being a Death-eater and aiding and abetting Death-eaters. How do you plead?"

"Guilty, under extenuating circumstances," the blonde lady said, her head still held high, her face daring them to say otherwise.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had a difficult time keeping the smile off his face as he continued. He was beginning to see why Harry was so earnest in his attempts to help her. "Could you please explain what those circumstances were?"

"Of course," Mrs. Malfoy said as she politely inclined her head toward Kingsley. "The Dark Lord was holding my family hostage. He held no qualms about using my husband and particularly my son's life as motivation for my cooperation. Since nothing he requested of me directly endangered anyone, I found no reason not to acquiesce to his requests."

"Mrs. Malfoy," a short plump witch from the Wizengamot called out, "could you please tell us why you feared for you husband and son?"

Mrs. Malfoy had tensed at first, but hearing the truly curious tone of the older witch's voice she relaxed, closing her eyes for a moment as if to chase off an unspoken fear or memory.

"The Dark Lord was rather graphic in details to us what he would do if we failed him."

"And you expect us to believe that the Malfoy's only obeyed at of fear for each other," called a man's voice from somewhere within the Wizengamot.

They watched as the beautiful woman before them turned cold, her blue eyes darting towards the direction of the voice as she sneered. "Family means more than anything to a Malfoy," she snapped.

"If family meant so much why did you allow your son to become involved?" came another waspish retort.

"There was no matter of allowing him. The Dark Lord's return was sudden. We did not anticipate him arriving at the manor shortly after his 'return' and most certainly did not expect him to but a _possideo_ curse on our son."

Again there was much murmuring as Harry leaned closer to Hermione. "What is a possideo curse?" He notice even Ron was leaning in to hear her answer.

"It's a dark spell," she whispered ignoring Ron's duh comment, "It allows the caster to hold a person's soul."

"So you-know-who had control of Malfoy," Ron whispered in a horrified tone.

"No, it's not like that, but it would have allowed him to rip Malfoy's soul from his body." Both boys looked at her wide eyed. "It's a horrible curse; it leaves the soul writhing in pain till it's either reunited with its body or the body dies."

"Did You-know-who ever activate that curse?" another called from the court.

"No." There was obvious relief in Mrs. Malfoy voice at this admission.

"Then how can you say that he would have done harm to your family if he – "

Narcissia Malfoy lost her patience at that point. "Do you know what it is like to see your child convulsing on the ground in agony as the cruciatus curse is placed on them repeatedly? Do you know what it's like to see your only son bleed because he has virgin blood? Do you know what it's like to watch them steal your child's innocents a little bit at a time and knowing that anything you do would result in the destruction of his soul?" Tears were steadily pouring down her face as she finished, her eyes darting over everyone in the room as they all stared back in stunned silence.

"D-does an-ny one step forward in defense of Mrs. Narcissia Malfoy?" Came the stuttered call of one of the Ministry workers.

"I do."

Heads quickly swiveled towards the determined voice. Gasps resounded around the room as the Minister motioned the dark haired young man forward.

"Please state your name for the court record," Kingsley said smiling.

"Harry James Potter."

"And Mr. Potter," Kinsley continued, his face showing pride in the young man before him, "Do you give testimony on behalf of Narcissia Malfoy's defense?"

"I do sir." Harry waited till Kingsley gave him a nod to begin. "While I do not know all the circumstances surrounding the happenstances with the Malfoy Family, I can attest to what I have personally seen." He took a deep calming breath before looking over the members of the court as well as those in attendance.

"Though I may not care for Mrs. Malfoy's husband or son, I have seen how important they are to her. On several occasions I saw Mrs. Malfoy protect her son with her own body, I am also aware that she had a family friend make an unbreakable-vow to protect her son, know that if Voldemort found out, it would cost her, her life." He paused making sure that he still had everyone's attention before continuing.

"Once during the war I was even captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. While Mrs. Malfoy did nothing to aid us, she did nothing to further her deranged sister's quest…or that of her husband's. Before I was able to apperate out I was able to see how much control Voldemort had over Mrs. Malfoy and her son."

He stood there, back straight, eyes piercing everyone in the room before finishing his statement.

"Then during the last battle, not only did Mrs. Malfoy show just how much she cared for her family, she showed that he loyalties were not with Voldemort by saving my life."

Harry's mouth twitched as he tried not to smile by the immediate uproar his words brought.

"Order," Kingsley called half heartedly, "Order." Slowly the room returned to a buzz of whispers. "Thank you Mr. Potter, I do believe that will do." Kingsley waited while Harry made his way back to his seat, please to see his comments had even startled the Lady Malfoy.

"I do believe Mrs. Malfoy that there is only one remaining question. Where is your wand?"

"I gave it to my son to use," she replied evenly.

"Did you?" came the same snappish voice from earlier, "or do you have it hidden so that we can not see what spells you have cast with it?"

"I gave me son my wand to defend himself, it was destroyed while he had it," she snapped back just as waspishly.

"And just how did that happen?" continued the sneering voice.

Harry was startled as Hermione suddenly stood.

"If I may Minister, Wizengamot?" she called to Kingsley and the court.

"The court acknowledges Miss Granger," replied a kind-faced witch in the head Wizengamot seat.

"Ma'am" Hermione said nodding her head to the witch in respect. "I happened to be present at the destruction of Mrs. Malfoy's wand. It took place at Hogwarts, in the Room of Requirements. Draco Malfoy, along with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle confronted Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and myself. Where as Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle were inquiring to what we were doing, Vincent Crabbe attempted to capture Harry Potter in hopes to turn him over to You-know-who."

An angry hiss filled the room at these words.

"While Draco Malfoy attempted to stop Vincent Crabbe from Attacking Harry Potter, we were able to stupefy Gregory Goyle. I am not sure if it was during that brief struggle that Draco Malfoy lost his mother's wand or if it was moments latter when Vincent Crabbe carelessly cast fiend-fire, and Draco Malfoy had to pull an unconscious Gregory Goyle out of harms way."

"Miss Granger, can you attest that Draco Malfoy did not leave the room with the wand?" asked the same witch.

"I can ma'am," Harry said standing up. "When the room caught fire the only way out was by broom. From the time the fiend-fire was cast, to the time Ron and I were able to rescue them, Malfoy was pulling an unconscious Goyle around."

"And you are positive that the wand perished in the flames?"

"I can attest to that as well ma'am," Ron said as he stood taking Hermione's hand in his.

"Very well then, we conclude that Mrs. Narcissia Malfoy's wand was destroyed and that the destruction was due to circumstances beyond her control, and not a deliberate act."

"Very well then." Kingsley said taking over once again. "Does anyone step forward in opposition of Mrs. Narcissia Malfoy?"

There was quiet as no one dared step forward, even if they did have grievance with they Lady Malfoy, they all seemed petty now.

"Then we will confer." With that the sound of quills sounded around the room.

"What are they doing?" Ron asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Harry said shaking his head. "They didn't do this when I was brought here in fifth year."

"Honestly you two, don't you ever read. They are discussing verdict, punishment and sentence."

"But why all the writing," Ron continued.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "because they are writing what they wish the outcome of today's trial to be. What ever the majority is that rules."

"We have come to a verdict and standing." Kingsley's voice called out.

"That was fast," Hermione said a bit bewildered. "Normally it takes hours."

"We the Ministry of Magic and Wiengamot find Narcissia Malfoy guilt of all charges, however due to the extenuating circumstances; we find the penalty shall be as follows. The defendant, Mrs. Narcissia Malfoy shall be put on probation for a period of five years, in which time she is forbidden from leaving Great Britain without proper authorization. Furthermore, she is forbidden the use or ownership of a wand for one year, in conjunction with the seizer and holding of all estate, funds and properties of the Malfoy family, she will be give a stipend of 250 Gallons a week. Lastly, she is required to inform the Ministry as the where she will be living and has twenty-four hours in which to inform the proper authority of any change of address."

"Mrs. Malfoy," the plump witch from before called out, "Might you know where you will be staying since Malfoy manor has been temporarily confiscated?"

For the first time that day, Mrs. Malfoy looked unsure. "I'm not sure, I will…I don't – "

"She will be staying with me of course." Harry, Ron and Hermione all shared shocked looks as they looked as they stared at Andromeda Tonks. "I have lost enough family to this war, I will not lose another."

As they turned back to Narcissia Malfoy it was to see tears once again falling freely down her face.

"The court concludes the case against Mrs. Narcissia Malfoy."

Conversation once again broke out as the aurors led Mrs. Malfoy away, Mrs. Tonks joining them as they exited the room.

Again Kingsley rapped the stone calling the court back to order. Harry had begun to stand when Kingsley's next words froze him.

"The court calls forth Mr. Draco Malfoy."

The doors opened once more as Aurors lead the Malfoy heir forward. Head bent, face hidden behind filthy blond hair, the former Slytherin took the seat his mother had just vacated. For one quick instant his silver-grey eyes darted upward before being obscured by his hair once again.

It was enough though, enough for Harry to see how absolutely terrified Draco Malfoy was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TorrinMay:** Sorry but after we finished DH I so did not like the ending (19 years later part) so, I'm changing it, cause I can. I hope you will enjoy this story and the twisted little situations I am going to put our boys in.

**SorringMay:** As you may have guessed from Torring comment, the eulogy never happened (nor will it in this story). For those that had wished for a more Harry/Draco ending to DH, hopefully this will help sate your slash craving.

**As always reviews are most welcome!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Payment of a Life Debt

**Narrated: **TorringMay

**Typed by: **Sorringmay

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** PG13 / Teen

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning:** This story contains **SPOILERS** from all seven books. This story also disregards everything about the DH eulogy (19 years later)

**Summary:** When the Ministry arrests the Malfoy's, the only way Harry can save Draco from the Ministry's attempts to make an example of the former Death-eater, is to call upon archaic laws embedded in life debts Draco owes Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Malfoy had been right to be terrified. The court proceeding could only be called a travesty of justice. The numerous charges brought up against the heir to the Malfoy name ranged from factual to absurd, and despite Kingsley's valiant attempt, it quickly became apparent that the Wizengamot and Ministry of Magic were going to use the opportunity presented to them to make an example of the frightened young man before them.

"This is insane," Hermione spat as they waited for the first witness to take the stand. Harry could only nod for fear that if he opened his mouth he would go off and make the situation even worse for Malfoy. He however knew things were bad when even Ron agreed.

"Insane Hermione?" the red head said with a scowl, "this isn't even a court trail it's a mockery." He frowned as they watched the aurors bring in a man they knew to be a Death-eater. "They can't be serious?"

The man, dressed much like Malfoy, took the seat off to the side where they had him introduce himself and verify how he knew the 'defendant.' He then proceeded to explain how Malfoy had repeatedly used the cruciatus curse on him. Harry did notice however that the man fail to mention Voldemort's involvement in his torture.

"Since the defendant has waves rights to council," the man next to Shacklebolt said, ignoring the shocked look from the mentioned defendant, "the witness may be excused." There was a brief pause as the aurors escorted the man out. "The next witness please."

A number of gasps could be made out as Pansy Parkinson entered the court flouncing up to the witness chair, taking a moment to sneer at her former house mate before seating herself.

"Well I guess that is Slytherin loyalty," Ron quipped. Again Harry only nodded.

"Unbelievable," Hermione whispered indignantly, as Pansy proceeded to tell the court everything she knew of Malfoy's involvement regarding their sixth year. "Oh as if it was on purpose," Hermione snapped as the dark haired girl made comment to the accidental attack on Katie-bell.

Moments later Ron was making an odd growling sound, startling both Harry and Hermione as the situation with the wine that poisoned the red head was brought up. "She makes it sound like Malfoy intentionally tried to poison me," he said. The hatred Harry would have expected to the directed to the male Slytherin was instead directed at the female one, shocking both Gryffindors beside him. "What, he didn't do it on purpose, well he did, but it wasn't meant, well you know what I mean," he ended exasperated.

Harry finally leaned slightly in front of Hermione, "You do realize your defending Malfoy right?" he asked.

"Yeah well, it's true," Ron replied blushing slightly.

Harry turned his eyes back towards the blond who sat occasionally flinching as Pansy spilled everything told to her in confidence. Not once did he look up as she spun her twisted form of the truth. When she was finished and escorted out of the room it was obvious Malfoy gave a sigh, probably of relief.

"The next witness please."

They watched as a reluctant Gregory Goyle entered the room to take the witness seat. The large boy threw innumerable looks at his friend as he stammered out his name and how the two boys knew each other. While his recount of what happen was not as eloquent as Parkinson's had been, it was all the more damning. Several times as he spoke Malfoy's head shot up to look at his friend, a look of pure shock and hurt at being betrayed by someone he so apparently trusted.

"Nice of you to mention how he saved your ungrateful Slytherin hide," Ron snapped loudly when Goyle had finished describing the events in the Room of Requirement.

"Ronald," Hermione snapped at the same time a member of the Wizengamot addressed him, "Mr. Weasley we must ask you to refrain from commenting."

"Sorry" he said sourly, making it apparent that he wasn't the least bit sorry.

They watched as Goyle left looking back once at the blond he had just betrayed. Malfoy however was staring intently at his feet.

"Sine there is no more witnesses the court will confer."

"Hey," Ron said looking around the room, "Why aren't they doing this like Malfoy's mom's trial.

"Because," Hermione's voice was tight with anger, "They set it up so Malfoy couldn't defend himself. They wanted to make sure that they could use him as an example, probably not only as a Death-eater but as a Pure-blood too."

"But that' not right," Ron said looking to Harry for support. "Don't get me wrong, I don't like the git, but he still deserves a fair trial."

"I know Ron, but they aren't going to give it to him."

"Is there anything we can do," Harry asked looking at his friends.

"I don't think so. Oh Harry, don't you go and blame yourself for this."

Harry looked at his friend shocked. He wasn't sure why she thought he might blame himself. He, like Ron, did not particularly like Malfoy; though he did find himself pitying the blond, but he was not going to blame himself for the position the Slytherin had gotten himself into.

"Don't worry 'Mione I hadn't planned on it. Still it makes me angry to see them do this," he said gesturing to the court, "It's not much better than what Umbridge did, setting people up to be guilty as they see fit. I just wish there was something we could do, a favor or debt or something."

Hermione immediately got a thoughtful look but before either one of her male companions could question her, Kingsley drew their attention.

"We have come to a verdict and standing." Kingsley's voice called out. We the Ministry of Magic and Wizengamot find Draco Malfoy guilt of all charges."

Even from where Harry and his friends were sitting they could hear the shuddered sob that Malfoy let escape. As Kingsley continued it was apparent that Malfoy was crying despite his face being hidden behind his hair.

"Draco Malfoy you are here by sentenced to serve a life-term in Azkaban prison for your crimes against the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain."

There was silence in the room as two Aurors stepped forward to take Malfoy away.

"Harry!" Hermione said in an urgent whisper, "The life debts."

"What?" Harry asked looking at her confused.

"Call on the life debts Malfoy owes you."

Harry gave her a skeptical look but stood to address the court. "Excuse me," He called out gaining everyone's attention. "If the court pleases," he looked down at Hermione uncertainly.

"What is it Mr. Potter," Kingsley said. Harry thought there might be a hint of hope in the man's face as he looked at the savior of the wizarding world.

"Well Minister, Malfoy owes me a life debt."

"Ha, a life debt," said a member of the Wizengamot, "You expect us to reverse our verdict over a simple life debt."

"A life debt is nothing simple," Hermione said standing up next to Harry. "Life debts are based not on court rules but on the actual essence of life."

"Young lady," said a gentle voice from within the Wizengamot, "while we understand what you are saying, a single life debt is not enough to hold against court judgment."

"What about a double life debt?" Harry asked.

Immediately the members of the court began babbling amidst themselves. He couldn't make out any particular phrase, but it was obvious that the claim of a double life debt was causing quit a stir.

"Well Mr. Potter, you never cease to amaze," the same woman said in a pleased tone. "You are correct in stating that a double life debt is enough to call against the courts judgment. How do you wish to claim your debt?"

Harry looked at her stunned. He didn't know how he wanted to claim it, only that he did so in a manner that kept Malfoy from wasting away in prison.

"If the court will," Hermione spoke up again, "I believe that Harry has a week in which to prepare to make his claim against the life debts Draco Malfoy owes him."

"You are quite right," Kingsley voiced smiling at them. "We will adjourn the case of Draco Malfoy for one week, in which time he will stay within the Ministry holding cell, if that is ok with you Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded once; taking a deep breath as Kingsley formally adjourned the case. He looked down surprised to see grey eyes staring up at him in fear. He watched the aurors remove Malfoy from the court room aware that Kingsley had called an hour break.

Slowly the trio made their way through the crowed to the hall leading back to the Atrium. The last thing Harry expected was to be accosted upon entering by one Narcissa Malfoy. The blonde lady quickly embraced him, sobbing on his shoulder.

At first it was rather difficult to understand what she was saying with her face muffled against his shirt, but finally she regained herself enough to pull away, though she still clung to him by fistfuls of his shirt.

"…never repay you for saving his life as it is and now you have done so yet again." With her voice so constricted from emotion and the tears coursing down her cheeks. He had the distinct impression that despite their beliefs, the Malfoy's would have done the same for Draco as his own parents had done for him all those years ago.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I haven't saved him yet," Harry said, but Mrs. Malfoy only smiled at him sweetly.

"I know you will. If any one can save my Draco you can." With that she let her sister pull her away from the stunned teen and lead to the flues that would take them home.

"Blimey Harry, you even have Malfoy's mom – "

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snapped, "Don't you dare say anything against the lady, she has had a trying enough day as it is."

"I wasn't going to 'Mione," Ron complained as they made their way to one of the flues so they could return to Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The castle was abuzz with activity when they returned. Now that the funerals were finished and those in the infirmary had been either taken home to be cared for, or transferred to St. Mungo's or St. Guérir in France, the reconstruction of Hogwarts had begun.

Harry, Ron and Hermione weaved through the volunteers, mostly made up of recent graduates of the school, as they made their way towards the entrance hall knowing McGonagall was waiting for them there. Many people greeted them along the way, calling out their hellos and good wishes. A few though cast the trio a rather unusual look as they went by but Harry shrugged it off.

Pushing open the doors to the Great Hall the dark haired Gryffindor found himself face to face with a very angry Ginny Weasley.

"How could you?" she screeched making Harry cringe as Ron looked over his shoulder. "I don't believe you." There was the resounding sound of skin on skin as her hand connected with his face.

"Ginny Weasley," Ron bellowed as he pushed Harry out of the way to get to his sister, "What do you think your doing?"

"It's his fault," spat the girl pointing at Harry. "If he hadn't done anything bastard would have rotted, but no," she rounded back on Harry her pretty face twisted into an ugly snarl, "You just had to play savior all over again."

Ron grabbed his sister's wrist spinning her to face him, "What are you on about Ginny?" he said growing even more irritated with her.

Ginny yanked herself out of Ron's grasp and stalked over to the nearest table to grab something. Moments late a paper was shoved in Ron's face. "That is what I'm talking about," she said poking the picture that showed Harry standing facing the court at Malfoy's trial. The special addition of the Daily Prophet proceeded to explain how Harry Potter and friends had not only testified on behalf of Narcissa Malfoy, but how Harry had intervened for the youngest member of the Malfoy family.

"What's the matter Potter, couldn't find your own followers? Had to go and steal the last dark lord's underlings?"

Despite having heard these insults from Terry a few days ago, Harry was no less shocked by them.

"What is with you two," Ron snapped as Terry came to stand behind Ginny. "You are acting like a couple of prats."

"Us? You're the ones out saving Death-eaters. Do you remember what that family did to me?" Ginny screamed red faced.

"Lucius Malfoy did that Ginny," Hermione said in a calm voice, though the look on her face said she was anything but calm. "You can't blame Draco and Narcissa for – "

"You think they didn't know? You think they weren't a part of that?"

"We know they weren't," Harry said his voice deadly calm as his green eyes stared into Ginny's. "And if I choose to stand up for someone because it is the right thing to do I most certainly am going to, and not you or anyone else is going to stop me." With that Harry pushed past the irate girl and made his way towards the head table where McGonagall had been observing the whole incident.

The professor descended the stairs to greet him, frowning as she looked over at the still fuming Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. "That was very well handled Harry. I am impressed."

Harry nodded his acceptance as he took several deep breaths trying to calm himself. "I wish I knew what has gotten into them. They have been acting odd ever since…"

"We each deal with grief differently Harry," the professor stated in a sorrowful voice. "Perhaps they are just having some difficulty, give them time. Right now they are trying to find someone or something to blame to ease their pain."

Harry begrudgingly nodded feeling some what betrayed despite understanding what McGonagall was saying.

"Professor, when I told the court that Malfoy owed me a double life debt they seemed rather agitated."

He was surprised when she chuckled. "I suppose they would. While I doubt that all the members of the court were involved, it would appear that a good number of them were trying to take arrange the outcome of Mr. Malfoy's trial. They seem to have forgotten that their purpose is to find justice. Thankfully you were able to call upon a higher law of magic than the one of the court. Mr. Malfoy's life and future are in your hands."

"Great," Ron said excitedly, "Harry can tell them he wants Malfoy as his new house elf." The devilish smirk on the red heads face showed he was teasing, but neither Hermione or Professor McGonagall took it as such. Hermione immediately started to yell at him about rights, though whether they were Malfoy's or house elves was undeterminable.

"I'm afraid it does not work tat way Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said sternly. "There are very specific rules that must be adhered to in a situation like this. I would suggest the three of you head to the library and do some research on the subject. Harry you will need to know exactly how you want to claim the debut and what is required of you."

Harry nodded to his former head of house as he glanced warily at his friends, wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into this time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But 'Mione my eyes are ready to bleed out of my head," Ron whined.

They had spent the first two day in the library cleaning up the mess left over from the battle. Thankfully most of fighting had not been near the library some many of the books were still in place. Now they were on their third day of searching for information regarding the double life debut and how exactly it could be redeemed.

"Ron we haven't found a single thing that will help us," Hermione snapped as she wave a hand over a mountain of books that spoke about life debuts in general.

"And how is it you knew that Harry could use the life debt to free Malfoy?"

Harry looked up from the book he was currently skimming through to give his best friend an incredulous look.

"Honestly Ronald," Hermione said in exasperation. "I read it somewhere. I just can't remember where." She made a frustrated sound as she slammed the book she was looking through closed. "Oh I wish I could recall where I read it."

Harry laid his own book down surveying his friends. Ron definitely looked put out and Hermione was too frustrated to get anywhere. "Why don't you two take a break," he suggested looking pointedly at Ron. "Go have dinner at the Three Broomsticks or something. Don't worry Hermione," He said holding up his hands in front of him as if to ward her off, "I will keep searching."

"Aren't you going to get anything to eat mate," Ron asked pulling Hermione to her feet.

"I'll see if Kreacher will bring something up. I want to make sure he is still doing ok."

Hermione chewed on her lower lip as she watched him, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"No 'Mione its ok. I really don't feel like dealing with the public right now. Professor McGonagall already had to set the wards to keep the howlers out."

"Well if your sure," The bushy haired brunett said.

"I'm positive; you and Ron go and have a good dinner. I'll be here when you get back."

He watched as his friends left, smiling at Ron's thank you gesture as the walked out the door. The two had not had much time together since they had returned from the trials and Harry was feeling a bit guilty. He looked around the room at all the books feeling over whelmed with frustration, though it was only partly due to the lack of finding anything substantial that they could use. The other half of his frustration steamed from the confrontation he had with Ginny Weasley earlier that day.

He had been making his way to the library when he had see Ginny staring out one of the windows. At first he had thought it would be best to leave her to her thoughts and just quietly pass. She however had looked up and beckoned him over. She had started talking about how much she had missed him and wanted to be with him, and Harry had been fine with that. The conversation was going well until she said that she wanted Harry to stop looking for was to save Malfoy. From there it things had gone down hill and fast. She finally gave him an ultimate, her or Malfoy.

Harry still was not sure he had made the right decision, but something about the way Ginny's eyed had looked had him walking away from her and heading towards the library without another word.

Harry sighed running his hands through his hair. "I really wish life would be simple for once," he aid to no one in particular. "Kreacher?"

There was a popping sound as the old house elf appeared beside him.

"Master is calling Kreacher?"

"Hi, I wanted to make sure you were ok and that you didn't need anything," Harry said amazed as the large eyes hazed over.

"Master is concerned for Kreacher?"

"Of course I am," Harry said hoping the old elf would not break into tears, or start hitting himself with a book. Thankfully the elderly house elf just bowed.

"Kreacher is doing fine master." The elf looked him over his bulbous eyes narrowing. "Master does not look fine though."

Harry could not help but chuckle. "I'll be ok, I just can't find the book I need. Stupid Malfoy and his life debut."

"Malfoy?" The house elf's ears perked up. "The beautiful Malfoy boy? Master is saving the beautiful Malfoy boy?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Harry looked over the mass of books around him. "Well I'm not going to if I can't find something about payments of double life debuts. Kreacher what is it?" Concern filled his voice as he watched the old house elf bounce up and down.

"Master Kreacher knows, Kreacher knows that book." Without waiting for Harry the house elf disappeared with a pop. Harry was still staring at the empty space when the elf retuned hugging a book to his chest. The elf extended the book to him as if it were precious, "Master will save the Malfoy boy?"

Harry took the book from him and opened it. He could only stare for a moment as the answer to everything they needed was right there. The large tome was full of all the ways one could claim a life debt, legally or otherwise.

"Master?"

Harry shook his head looking up at the house elf with a smile. "Kreacher this is wonderful."

"Master will save the beautiful Malfoy boy now?"

"Yes Kreacher" Harry said chuckling again, "I'm going to save Malfoy."

"Kreacher will get Master snacks and pumpkin juice." Before Harry could stop him the elf had vanished reappearing minutes later with a tray full of food and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Smiling at the elf's antics Harry tucked into the food while looking through the book.

He was still reading when Ron and Hermione returned several hours latter looking rather refreshed.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry we left you for so long. We didn't mean to be out so late we just lost – "

"Hermione its ok," Harry said waving her excuses off with a smile. He knew his friends needed their time together. "Besides I found the book."

"But we really are sorry Harry we didn't mean to…what do you mean you found the book?"

Harry lifted the book he had been reading up to. "Kreacher brought it to me so I can save the..." he cleared his throat smiling, "beautiful Malfoy boy."

He laughed as his two best friends grimaced.

"Well the barmy old elf may be getting better but he still has a ways to go," Ron said looking at Harry with mock pity.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He is loyal to Malfoy because he is part of the Black family. Besides, if you get past the nasty attitude and sneers Malfoy actually is rather pretty."

"What," Ron roared looking at his girlfriend with anger, hurt and shock.

"I said," Hermione placed her hands on her hips, "that Malfoy was pretty…pretty Ron. You figure it out."

Harry scrunched his brows together for a moment before the implication of his friends words sunk in. "Hermione are you saying Malfoy is a pouf?"

"No I'm not, after all he spent six years sniffing at Parkinson's skirts."

"But… butt…" Ron stammered, "you said he was pretty."

Hermione sighed, "Yes Ron I did. You and Harry," she gestured to the two of them, "are both handsome, attractive. Malfoy is pretty, delicate, it's totally different."

Ron was still looking at her in disbelief, "How so?"

"Honestly Ronald, what girl wants a guy around that is prettier than she is." She watched as Ron gave her a silent 'oh' and then turned her attention back to Harry or more correctly the book Harry held.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked up from the notes Hermione had written when Ron started laughing. He had 'the book' as they had deemed it and was pointing at a particular page as tears ran down his face.

"Oh gosh Harry you could claim this one from Malfoy." Harry walked around the table took look at the claiming right that his friend had found. His cheeks quickly blossomed red as he read over the Rights of Concubine the book had listed.

"Ron that's not even funny," Harry snapped ass he looked at his friend. Before either could stop her, Hermione had grabbed the book, a look of pure rage sweeping across her face.

"This… it's unbelievable… it's slavery of the worst kind…a sexual – "

"Hermione calm down," Harry said his cheeks still pink. "Malfoy would castrate me first I'm sure, Azkaban or not."

"But Harry did you read this?" She continued.

"Only the first paragraph, it was enough."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend who shrugged, "Same, didn't get past the first few lines, it was to funny imagining – "

"It's horrible. You can rape, maim, torture and there is nothing anyone can do about it," her voice tight with anger.

"'Mione, you know Harry would never do anything like that."

"That's because Harry isn't going to make that claim," the raven haired Gryffindor said with disgust in his voice.

They sat quietly as Hermione turned several pages to get to the next claim. Her eyes deveoured the words on the page as the two watched her. Surprisingly her face took on an almost dreamy expression, making Harry and Ron exchange looks. When a giggle escaped her they both got a bit nervous, after all Hermione wasn't one to usually giggle.

"Alright Hermione you have tormented us long enough, what is it?" Harry said as he watched a huge grin spread across her face.

Her smile grew even more as she looked at them. "It's the Right of Consort," she said. "It's rather romantic."

"How is romantic supposed to help Harry with Malfoy?" Ron said flailing his arms around in an effort to prove his point.

"Honestly you two." She let out a sigh, "Actually of everything we have seen so far this is the best choice. I said so far Ron," Hermione added seeing her boyfriend puff up in anger. "This one actually protects both parties. There are some very strict rules that have to be followed, like the consort must always were consort robes in public, while the Associate has to provide for the Consorts needs."

"Associate," Ron asked confused.

"Yes, in this case Malfoy would be the consort and Harry would be the associate. Well technically in all cases Harry would be the associate, it's Malfoy who's title is variant depending on how Harry proceeds.

"So why did you say it was romantic?" Harry asked as confused as his best friend.

"Well it's like a marriage basically. There is a ritual that goes with it that binds the two. The associate has to go through a whole six month courting ritual and its like being married."

"I really don't think I want to be married to Malfoy Hermione, even if he is pretty." The three burst into laughter. "Please tell me there are more options?"

Still smiling Hermione showed them the book, "We still have half the book to go through. We should however hurry; we only have today and tomorrow to find something.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say Harry was frustrated was an understatement. He dragged his feet as he made his way slowly up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. He, Ron and Hermione had spent the last two days going over ever Right of Claiming in the book and there was nothing there that would fit their purpose. It was rather disheartening since tomorrow he would be facing the courts once again. While he certainly didn't want to fail Malfoy, or worse yet Malfoy's mom, he really didn't want the Ministry to get away with what they were doing.

"Hey Harry."

Harry pushed raven locks away from his eyes as he looked up at George and Percy. Though there was still a feeling of despair about the two over the loss of their brother, both seemed to be trying to continue. George had made a brilliant speech during Fred's Funeral about how his brother had given his life so that everyone else could live, and that he would have been disappointed if they stopped living for him. That was followed by several of their pranks going off causing the remaining twin to smile.

"What are you two up too?" Harry asked as they joined him.

"Caring on Fred's great work of course," George said with a sad smile. "Percy is going to help me with the shop now."

"Percy is going to be taking care of the books and finances now," the older brother clarified. George responded by sticking his tongue out.

"And what are you doing," George asked wiggling his eyebrows. "Looking for our sister?"

"No, actually I haven't seen Ginny in a couple of days. She is still mad at me over the whole Malfoy thing."

Both George and Percy scowled. "I'm not sure why that has gotten her in such a huff. Mind you I have no love for the Malfoys, but I'm Gryffindor enough to know what they were trying to do to him was wrong."

Harry sighed and shrugged. "A lot has happened. Maybe she just needs time to sort things out." Harry stepped through the portrait whole into the common room to see it filled with people. Not feeling much in the mood for talking he headed strait for the stairs.

"Hey Harry," Percy said following him as he climbed the stairs. "Mind if we get together sometime to discuss your contributions to the shop?"

"It was a donation Percy, I'm not looking to get paid back or anything," Harry said in a strained voice. He really wanted to be left alone at the moment.

"Well actually we were wonder if you could help us expand since we want to …GINNY WEASLEY!"

Harry stood frozen at the entrance to the boys dorm. Emotions raced through him so quickly that it left him dizzy. The most prominent were anger, betrayal and hurt as he watched Percy drag a naked Terry Boot away from his equally naked sister.

"You have no right," Ginny was screaming as George, Charlie and Bill came up the stairs.

"I have every right to protect my little sister," Percy yelled back, "You are to young – "

"Hah, I haven't been a virgin for over a year," Ginny snapped at Percy, "Of course you were never around to notice."

"Ginny." Charlie stepped into the room followed by Bill as George pulled Harry back down the stairs. At some point they passed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but Harry was in to much of a state of shock to notice.

George sat him in a chair chasing everyone away until Ron and Hermione showed up. When Ron shook his shoulder he looked up realizing that he had tear drops on the lens of his glasses.

"I don't…I didn't…I…"

"It's ok Harry," Ron said patting his shoulder. Hermione sat on the arm of the chair wrapping an arm around his shoulders drawing him to her. Though they were talking to him Harry couldn't make out a thing they were say. He really didn't pay attention to anything until Author Weasley knelt down in front of him.

"Harry," he said in a quiet voice, "I know your upset but Ginny is making some rather… Ginny is saying…"

"I never slept with her Mr. Weasley," Harry said in a tear filled whisper.

Mr. Weasley patted his knee standing up straight. "I didn't think you would have – "

He didn't get a chance to finish as Mrs. Weasley pushed him aside to get at Harry. For one moment the dark haired Gryffindor thought she was going to slap him, but he soon found himself enveloped in a tight hug.

"Oh Harry, are you alright. To think you had to walk in and see that. You poor dear, after everything you have done, everything you have gone through and to be hurt like that. You're just trying to help everyone."

"Molly Dear," Mr. Weasley said patting his wife's hand.

"It's all his fault!" came a shriek form across the room. Harry's head shot up to look at Ginny's hate filled eyes. "After all he chose Malfoy over me. You chose him," she said pointing at Harry, "him over me. He's a Death-eater, a murder and you picked him."

"Ginny," Ron voice was cold with fury, "You don't even know what your saying. Malfoy isn't a saint, but he isn't a killer."

"Your just a disgusting sycophant, always trailing in Hrry's shadow hoping to get some of his glory cause you are to much of a – "

What ever else Ginny was going to say was cut off when Mrs. Weasley's hand connected with her cheek.

"That is more than enough out of you. I never thought I would be ashamed of one of my children."

"Molly," Mr. Weasley put an arm around his wife's shoulders as he stared at his daughter disapprovingly. "I think it would be best if we returned home. Ginny…" He gestured towards the portrait exit waiting for her to lead the way out.

Ginny got to the portrait and turned to snarl at Harry. "You were a sorry excuse for a boyfriend. Nobody will ever want you." With a flip of her hair she stalked from the room.

"Harry mate don't listen to her," Ron said. "I have no clue what has gotten into her. She didn't mean to say those things…"

They all kept watch over him the rest of the night as he stared into the Gryffindor fireplace, each reassuring him that Ginny's words were untrue and that she didn't know what she was missing out on. He had to wonder though…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry tugged at the collar of his dress robes. They were a little tight in the throat and were irritating him, but most everything was irritating him after the night he had. everyone was still trying to reassure him today as he got ready to go before the Ministry of Magic and Wizengamot to make his request.

Once again Hermione was sitting to his right with Ron on the other side of her. She was currently slapping Ron's hands away from the cufflinks that were biting at his wrist.

"But "Mione they hurt. They are to tight."

"Oh please Ronald. Just leave it, we shouldn't be here that long."

Further discussion was cut off as the members of the court entered. Harry's leg bounced nervously as he watched Kingsley Shacklebolt take his seat and call the court to order.

"The Ministry of Magic calls forth Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Like before the doors opened and aurors lead the former Slytherin forward. Harry scowled as he noticed Malfoy's appearance. He looked like he had not been allowed to bath or given clean robes while under the Ministry care. His jaw clicked as he tightened it. He did however notice that Kingsley also appeared to be frowning at the apparent lack of care given to the blond.

"Mr. Potter," Harry stood his cool green eyes sweeping over the members of the court before landing on Kingsley, warming slightly at the Minister. "You have called upon the claim of a double life debt, what claim do you make?"

Hermione stood as Harry knew she would. They had not found anything in the book so Hermione decided pleading to the court was the only thing they could do. "Upon review of the Right to Claim we could find nothing satisfactory to fit the situation at hand and would – "

"Young lady first of all you are not Mr. Harry Potter, and since the life debt is owed to him," a stern looking member of the Wizengamot said, "only he can make the claim. Secondly, we are here to settle a claim not debate the Rights of claim – "

"But the old Rights of Claim are archaic, how can you expect…"

Harry heard their words, but his attention was focused on his school time rival. The words Hermione said about the blond being pretty, Ginny's scathing remark about him never finding anyone, Mrs. Malfoy saying she knew he would save her son, all of them came flooding back into his mind.

"We will not discuss this any further!" was the sharp reply from within the court. "Chose or forefoot you right to claim the double life debt."

"How can you say that," Hermione cried, but Harry silenced her raising his hand.

Again his eyes swept over everyone there before returning to Kingsley. He nodded to the man once then looked at the young man in question. "I claim the Right of Consort."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TorrinMay:** I am sorry this took so long, my recent medications decided they didn't much like me. I am going to try to make up for it as soon as possible. Much love to my sister for putting up with my rambling while I was only semi-coherent.

**SorringMay:** I probably should wait till Torring can proof this, but with her medications right now ... so I am soor in advance for errors. WE both hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

**As always reviews are most welcome!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Payment of a Life Debt

**Narrated: **TorringMay

**Typed by: **Sorringmay

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** PG13 / Teen

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning:** This story contains **SPOILERS** from all seven books. This story also disregards everything about the DH eulogy (19 years later)

**Summary:** When the Ministry arrests the Malfoy's, the only way Harry can save Draco from the Ministry's attempts to make an example of the former Death-eater, is to call upon archaic laws embedded in life debts Draco owes Harry.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

There was a moment of silence; almost deafening then the explosion of sound came. Ron and Hermione were asking him if he was crazy, members of the court were calling for law books, media members were yelling questions, but all the while Harry kept his eyes trained on the young man sitting in front of him.

Slowly Draco Malfoy had lifted his head to meet Harry's gaze. The Gryffindor had not been sure what to expect from the Slytherin but the dull lifeless eyes that met his were not it. Harry scowl deepened as he noticed the blonde's head tilt oddly to the side. Something wasn't right with his rival.

"Order," Kingsley rapped on the podium to get everyone's attention. "The right of claiming has been made," he frowned at several members of the court who began to whisper again. "This court acknowledges Mr. Harry Potter's claim. Case dismissed."

Again, the room burst with sound as Harry watched the aurors lead Malfoy away.

"Mate, are you crazy?" Harry looked at Ron who had grabbed his shoulders to gently shake him. "Don't get me wrong I am all for helping Malfoy, but what _were_ you thinking?"

"It was the only way," Harry said quietly as he shrugged out of Ron's grasp.

"Oh Harry we could have continued – "

"No Hermione we couldn't. That's just it, we ran out of time and it was the best option." He watched Ron sink back into his seat running his hands through his hair. Hermione was quietly chewing on her lower lip looking worried. "Listen, I know it's not the most ideal solution but it was the best one at the time."

"I know Harry," Ron said giving him a weak grin. "Well we are here for you, even if it means putting up with Malfoy." Harry watched as Ron's smile grew even bigger, "Of course now Malfoy has to put up with us too."

"Ronald," Hermione said sharply, but anything else she might have said was interrupted as Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared at Harry's side.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you but we need Mr. Potter to complete the contract for his Right of Claim." They could all see the humor dancing in the dark eyes of the Minister of Magic. "If you will please Harry," Kingsley gestured the way towards a door off the main room.

Kingsley led Harry down a hall that eventually opened into a large room. The dark haired boy was a bit surprised to see not only Narcissa Malfoy but also Andromeda Tonks standing off to one side of the room. Mrs. Malfoy smiled at Harry though he could see the tears sparkling in her eyes. Mrs. Tonks was also smiling and nodded to Harry and the Minister.

"Minister Shaclebolt, Mr. Potter." Harry turned to see a smartly dressed wizard striding towards them. He held out his hand to them shaking each of theirs in turn. "I'm Mr. Justin Ehren from the offices of McCathry, Ehren and Jorksohn."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Ehren," The Minister said looking at the man suspiciously. "And what may I ask brings you here today."

"I am Mr. Potter's solicitor."

Harry frowned till he caught site of Mrs. Tonks nodding at him. Suddenly the situation made since. He smiled at the two ladies nodding back to show he understood. "Thank you for coming Mr. Ehren, I am glad you could make it. I know you come with high recommendation." He looked the man in the eye to let him know that he did expect the man's best.

Kingsley showed them towards a door letting the solicitor enter first before grabbing Harry's arm lightly. "Are you sure about this Harry," he question in genuine concern.

"Yeah, Tonks' mom recommended him." Seeing the man approve Harry smiled slightly before entering. His smile quickly vanished as he saw Malfoy sitting there staring at his hands once more. There was just something wrong with a complaisant Draco Malfoy. "Kingsley," Harry said whispering to the Minister, "What's wrong with him?"

Kingsley crossed the room and lifted Malfoy's chin in his hand watching as the silver-grey eyes tried to focus on him.

"Sorry Minister," the young female auror guarding Malfoy mumbled. "He was a bit beside himself this morning; I thought a calming draught wouldn't hurt him. I think it was a bit too strong for him though, he hasn't been eating much and all."

Harry heaved a sigh of relief, he may not like what the snarky git usually had to say, but Malfoy's sarcasm and wit defined him. He was a bit unsettled at the comment about Malfoy not eating though. Keeping half his attentions on the Slytherin, Harry look over to where the solicitor was reviewing the contract that would seal the claim to Malfoy's life debut.

"This will not do," Mr. Ehren said pointing to a particular paragraph in the contract.

The round nosed witch from the Wizengamot bristled and puffed herself up, "It is completely legal and – "

"Please Madame," the solicitor drawled, "The boy has _just_ saved the whole of the wizarding world, buried friends and is trying to rebuild Hogwarts so it may reopen this next school year, and you expect him to have his home ready for his consort?"

"That's the way it should be, that how it is always done…" she staled as the solicitor held up his hand.

"On the contrary, there are eight well documented cases where the Associate was allowed to leave the Consort within the care of Ministry while they prepared their home adequately. I would dare say under these circumstances we can afford to let Mr. Potter prepare his home appropriately for his Consort, after all it is the least that could be done for the service he has provided."

Though he did not like the way the solicitor was flaunting his defeat of Voldemort and implying that others owed him, Harry did appreciate the way he handled the situation.

"One week," the woman snapped pointing a finger at Harry, "He has one week to prepare, and he has to provide for his consort in the mean time."

"Acceptable." The solicitor watched as the changes were made to the contract. Finally he nodded and continued on.

Harry began to tug once more on the tight collar to his dress robes wishing this was over. The minutes ticked by slowly in silence. He was becoming rather fidgety wishing that this meeting were over and he was back at Hogwarts. He did notice that Malfoy kept shaking his head slightly, as if he was attempting to clear it of the effects of the calming potion.

"I think everything is in order, Mr. Potter if you would like to sign." Mr. Ehren gestured towards to parchment in front of him.

Harry stepped forward as Kingsley lifted a sharp quill. "Just touch it to you finger Harry, it's a binding document so it must be signed in blood." Harry nodded doing as he was told, glad that the quill did not work the same as Umbridge cursed pen. The document was then placed before Malfoy who for one moment looked up at Harry with a mixture of anger and fear. He then followed Harry's example, signing his name with his own blood.

"Very well then," Mr. Ehren said clapping his hands together, "Minister is it my understanding that you will be performing the ceremony?"

"It would be my honor," Kingsley said smiling at Harry. Harry just nodded in return unsure of what they were discussing.

"Wonderful. Now then Mr. Potter I would like to discuss a few details with you, might you be available tomorrow."

"Umm…yeah sure…what time?"

"How about ten tomorrow morning? I think it may be best for me to meet you at Grimmauld Place seeing as my offices are located at Diagon Alley. I doubt the Daily Prophet would be able to resist the temptation."

Harry smiled appreciatively as he thanked the solicitor, agreeing to meet him at the appointed time. He then turned to Kingsley, "I'm supposed to take care of Malfoy while he stays here then?"

"Ah yes. Well since Mr. Malfoy will not be in public I do not believe he will need to wear consort robes as of yet," he frowned at the Wizengamot witch as if he dared her to contradict him, "As for food and – "

"Kreacher will attend to that if it is ok." Harry cut him off. "I would also like to see to it that he is able to properly take care of his personal needs." There was a crispness in his tone the made the witch cringe, but she acknowledged the request. "Very well then, Kreacher, my house elf, will be by in an hour to attend to Malfoy. Do I need to arrange for bathing facilities?"

"No, that won't be necessary Mr. Potter. We have appropriate facilities."

Harry gave her a dark look at this comment, "Then I won't ask why Malfoy hasn't been given use of them before now." The witch gave a pathetic squeak and nodded.

"I do believe that concludes our business then." Kingsley patted Harry's shoulder as they watched the aurors lead Malfoy back to his holding cell. "I'll check in on him Harry, I should have before but let myself get to busy."

"I understand," Harry said letting out a deep breath. "I just hope I did the right thing." He looked up to see the gleam of white teeth against dark skin.

"I do believe you did Mr. Potter."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Still not sure you haven't lost your mind."

"Ronald!" Hermione hit Ron on the back of the head as they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. "The last thing Harry needs is you pestering him."

"I was only saying that this just seems mental 'Mione. It's not like I'm going to up and leave, I learned my lesson thank you. Besides its not that bad is it."

Harry came to an abrupt stop to run a hand through his hair, "I really did shackle myself with Malfoy didn't I?"

"That you did mate," Ron said sympathetically, "Least you managed to land your self with a pretty boy."

Harry looked up to see his friend smirking. Try as he might he couldn't help the chuckles that escaped him. It wasn't long before all three were leaning against the wall for support as they laughed.

"You know," Hermione said wiping tears off her cheeks, "Malfoy seemed rather subdued today."

"They gave him a calming draught, but the dose was to strong," Harry said still holding his side as they started moving forward again.

"That sounds more like Malfoy," Ron added, "bet he panicked this morning thinking you were going to do your worst to him. I know I would if things were reversed and Malfoy was choosing."

"Yeah well I'm not Malfoy, though I suppose he expected me to take advantage of the situation like he would have."

"Harry you do realize that there is a lot that you have to do since you are his Associate?"

Harry's brows knit together. "There was some talk about Grimmauld Place and getting it ready, and I need to send Kreacher with food and stuff for the next week."

"Oh Harry, there is so much more than that. I need to get the book. I wish I had a copy of the contract."

"Well my solicitor is meeting me at Grimmauld Place tomorrow at ten. Do you want to come?"

"You have a solicitor?" Ron asked surprised.

Harry blushed slightly for having forgotten to tell them. "Yeah, Mrs. Tonks actually arranged for him to come. I'm glad he did though."

Hermione patted his arm. "We are glad too. I would like to join you tomorrow if you don't mind."

Harry smiled at her, "I would love you to I need someone who understands all the legal jargon." She gave him a quick hug while both boys rolled their eyes at her antics.

Upon reaching the common room, Harry's stomached growled at the scent of food reminding him that he had not eaten yet that day. Now that his nerves were calmed down his appetite was back. Upon entering the room they found a number of red heads waiting for them with lunch.

"About time you three wandered back, "Charlie quipped good-naturedly. Next to Charlie sat a dark haired man that looked like another dragon keeper from his clothing. Across from them Katie-bell cradled George's head against her shoulder, Percy sitting on the other side of his brother. Bill had Fleur sitting on his lap looking rather intimate as Harry, Ron and Hermione flopped down on the last couch.

"So how did it go?" Bill finally asked.

Ron's face broke into a huge grin as he looked over at Harry. "Malfoy's going to be Harry's Consort."

The room was filled with shocked expressions. Harry blushed as all eyes turned on him making him a bit defensive. "Well they wouldn't accept our attempts to change things. They said I had to choose or they would consider the life debt forefoot."

"Well it could have been worse I suppose, though I don't' know that much about Consorts," Bill said twining his fingers with his wife's.

"Zee Consort is zee prestigious position. Zee Malfoy boy should be 'onored," Fleur added.

"You know Harry," George said sitting up strait, his usual maniacal grin in place, "that means that Malfoy is the only one – "

"George!" Percy snapped. "That is rude."

"But true," the twin chuckled. "Oh if Fred were here." Everyone gave sad smiles and nods as George squeezed Percy's hand.

"Nah, Fred would be disappointed that Harry didn't take him as a concubine," Ron's eyes twinkled mischievously as he winked at his best friend.

"Oh Ron, Harry is a boy."

"What does that have to do with anything," the red head asked before taking a bite of an apple.

Hermione blushed as all eyes turned on her. "Well their both boys," she exclaimed waving a hand in Harry's general direction.

"Thanks 'Mione, don't think I could have figured that out on my own," Harry teased reaching for a sandwich.

"Yeah well Harry you can't…you know…he's a boy."

At that comment the Weasley members of the group all started to laugh along with Charlie's friend.

"Miss Granger if I'm not mistaken?" inquired the dark haired man. Hermione nodded cheeks still heated pink. "Robbie Caster. I am going to guess that you are muggle-born."

Hermione nodded chewing on her lower lip trying to figure out why everyone was acting the way they were. Looking at Harry she was pleased to see he was just as confused.

Robbie reached over Charlie's lap to lace his fingers with the ones on Charlie's far hand, allowing Charlie to wrap an arm around him. Harry's eyes enlarged as Hermione gave a silent "oh."

"Unlike the muggle world, we have no issue in the wizarding world with such relationships."

"That means Harry can snog pretty boy Malfoy all he wants," George said smiling impishly.

Harry knew his cheeks were tined red again, but laughed along with everyone else.

"Yeah well Malfoy wasn't looking to pretty today," Ron commented frowning. "Besides looking like he hadn't bathed in who knows how long, he looked pretty out of it from that draught."

"Oh Crap…Kreacher!" Everyone jumped at Harry's sudden exclamation but he ignored it, realizing what he had forgotten. The house elf appeared and before he even began to ask what his master needed Harry launched into an explanation. "Kreacher I need you to take care of Malfoy. Can you go to the Ministry and find out what type of stuff he needs for a bath and go to Diagon Alley to get it for him?"

"Kreacher would be honored to tend to the beautiful Malfoy boy." Kreacher took the small bag of gallons Harry handed him and disappeared with a pop.

"What was that about," Bill inquired asking the question everyone wanted too.

Harry shrugged, "I'm supposed to take care of Malfoy while he is in the Ministry cell."

"That's because you are now his Associate Harry. You have a lot of things you have to do for him now," Hermione said a bit waspishly. "If you had read the book you would know that."

"As I recall, you said that Harry wouldn't need to use that claim so why should he have read it." Ron stopped and scratched the back of his head, "Harry why did you choose that one?"

"Well," he said pulling at his collar once more, "When I knew I had to pick one I remembered that night when Hermione told us about it. She said it protected both parties," he looked to her for confirmation. "I thought if we had to be stuck together, better it be fair."

"Harry mate," Charlie said with a rueful smile, "You are a Gryffindor through and through.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There was a tension as they sat around the tables set up in the Weasley's back yard. Mrs. Weasley had purposely set Harry and Ginny at opposite ends in hopes of avoiding a confrontation. Wishing not to cause another scene, Harry had quietly accepted the seat next to Robbie, with Percy and Charlie sitting across the way from them. Ginny was pointedly ignoring everyone in the family which seemed to suite them all just fine.

"So Harry, how did things go with the research Hermione had you and Ron doing?"

Harry looked over at Robbie with a pained expression. "It was excruciating. About the only thing we found were the designs of the consort robes."

"You really think Malfoy will wear them?" Percy asked scowling. "It's my impression that they are rather revealing."

"No, not really, they are different though from regular robes," Harry said before taking a bite of bread.

Three sets of eyebrows rose at that comment. "Please don't leave us in suspense here Harry," Charlie said waving his fork at Harry.

Harry swallowed smiling at them wrinkling his nose in amusement when Charlie scowled at him. "Well they are described as having three sections. The vest, billows and skirt, though it's not really a skirt. The vest is always solid in color and material, the billows are really just sleeves and they are suppose to be sheer, but he can wear tight fitted shirt under if need be, and the skirt is just like regular robes only it is supposed to have pleats."

"That's…interesting," Percy finally said.

"Could be sexy, maybe your boy will start a new trend," Robbie added. "Are there pants with the ensemble?"

"Yep," Harry said taking a bite before continuing. "They are sheer too," he grinned at the rest of the group all of them bursting into laughter. "I suppose I could get him robes that had more sheer pleats then solid, Malfoy would really love me for that."

"Hey, no laughing without me," George yelled from the other end of the table only to have both Charlie and Robbie stick their tongues out at him.

"Look owl post," Percy interrupted, pointing towards a number of owls headed towards them.

Special additions of the Daily Prophet were dropped in front of Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Hermione and Harry. As he expected, the headlines were shouting how Harry had claimed the Right of Consort in Draco Malfoy's case. It gave a brief description of what took place in the court room along with pictures, one of Harry glowering at the Ministry and Wizengamot and another showing the complacent Draco Malfoy staring at the floor.

The paper then went into how a claim was made and the basic legal aspects of it. Seeing nothing that he didn't already know Harry opened it to the next page. The rest of the paper was full of the traditions that went with Right of Consort. Looking at the drawing of the woman modeling consort robes brought a round of laughter, though Hermione was quick to point out that it was not what traditional consort robes looked like.

"Harry I think there is more in here then there is in the book," Ron finally said as he looked over Hermione's shoulder to read the paper. "Don't envy you though mate. All the stuff you have too do."

"That is why I'm meeting with my solicitor tomorrow, remember?"

"It won't make any difference." Silence fell over the table as Harry glared down at Ginny. "Nothing you do will ever make anyone like you; you're a pathetic, spoiled, egotistical freak. Claiming Malfoy was the only way you could keep anyone around and you know he will only hate you for it. You don't even know what your suppose to do to take care of him, you will only embarrass him making him hate you even – "

"Ginny Weasley that is enough!" Mrs. Weasley screamed as she got over her shock. "Get to your room this instance."

Ginny walked by the rest of the family throwing Harry a triumphant look before walking inside.

"What a jealous little…sorry Charlie," The brunette next to Harry said in a tight voice.

Charlie however was watching Harry his eye scrutinizing the younger man. "Harry, I'm not going to apologize for my sister, there isn't one for what she has done. I will however tell you not to let her win." both Robbie and Percy were nodding in agreement.

"If you really want to get at Ginny," Percy added, "Prove her wrong. If anyone can it's you."

"Besides none of us really know young Malfoy, and from the sounds of it you know only a little about him. He may be more than happy with how things have turned out."

"Or more than happy to piss off a Weasley," George added joining the conversation.

Harry looked around the table, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. "I…I think its time I went home."

"Harry Dear," Mrs., Weasley said standing as he did, "There is no need for you to leave." She pulled him into a tight hug.

"I really should go, I have lots to do." He pulled away from Mrs. Weasley gently and headed to the end of the yard. He knew the hurried footfall behind him were his two best friends and he wait just inside the wards for them to catch up. "I'll see you two at ten tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Of course Harry, will even be there a few minutes early." Harry shook his head giving them each a tight smile before he stepped pass the wards and apperated.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Master Harry is home."

Harry looked up from where he was laying on Sirius bed to see the old house elf tugging on his ears.

"Hi Kreacher, did everything go ok with Malfoy?"

"Kreacher made sure Consort Draco was all cleaned and in fresh robes." The elf scowled at the ground tuggin an ear, "Consort Draco should not wear such poor robes, oh poor Consort Draco being forced in to stay in such a state."

"Kreacher you know Malfoy is coming to stay here right?" The old elf shook his head yes. "Well he is going to need a room to stay in." Again the elf nodded. "I was wondering do you think he could have Regulus' room? I think he would feel more comfortable there since Regulus was a Slytherin too."

"Oh yes Master Harry that would be good, Master Regulus would be please."

Harry sat up on the bed to look at Kreacher squarely. "I'm going to need to change the room Kreacher, but I don't want anything to happen to Master Regulus things. Do you think you can pack them up for me? I know you will take good care of them."

For a moment Harry was certain the house elf would burst into tears, and while his voice was thick with emotion and one single drop made it way down his face the elf agreed to pack and store his former master's things. Harry waited for the elf to leave before flopping back onto the bed.

He had tried not to let Ginny's word bother him but they kept repeating in his mind, slashing at his heart. He knew she was likely right; Malfoy was going to be resentful that Harry had control over him, even if it as minimal. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands wishing there was someone he could talk about Malfoy.

He really wished Sirius was still here to talk to. His godfather would probably have been upset at first, then teased Harry about the situation, but Harry knew he would have helped too. Now he didn't even have Remus to talk too…

Harry suddenly sat back up. With everything that had happened he had forgotten Teddy. He groaned as he ran a hand threw his hair, before looking to see what time it was. It was still early enough to send an owl but he would have to fire-call the Weasley's to borrow Pig, and at the moment he really didn't want to. He growled in frustration wishing he had thought to pick up another owl, but the mere thought of replacing Hedwig was to painful.

So caught up in his thoughts he did not notice the insistent wrapping at the window till Kreacher came in and opened it. A large eagle-owl swooped in and landed on the bed frame in front of Harry giving him a disapproving look.

"Consort Draco's owl," Kreacher said matter of fact before leaving the room to continue with his project.

Harry stared back at the owl now recognizing. He looked at its legs but there was no message attached, bewildering Harry.

"What are you doing here boy?" he asked quietly watching the owl puff up indignantly. "Well don't look at me like that, should you be at Malfoy Man…oh, no one is there, right." The owl cocked its head to one side as if to say he was being extremely dense. "Ok so why aren't you with Mrs. Malfoy then?" The owl let out a rather sharp screech. "You are defiantly Malfoy's owl, you have the same attitude. Wait that's why you're here, your Malfoy's owl and he is going to be …ugh" Harry slapped the flat of his hand to his forehead. The owl was right he was dense.

"Ok, ok so I'm not all with it. I'll have to see if I can find you a stand. I haven't had an owl with me for a while." The owl blinked at him slowly before extending its leg to him. "What?" The owl blinked again the spread its wings flapping slightly till it landed on the desk.

"Ok you know what," Harry said wagging a finger at the bird, "You are really to smart for your own good."

Quickly scrawling a not to Mrs. Tonks requesting to visit Teddy soon he attached it to the eagle-owls leg. "Sure you don't want to eat first. The owl puffed in indignation again before taking off out the window. It was definitely Malfoy's owl.

Making his way down the hall he entered the bathroom with the thought of soaking the day away. Upon entering though he frowned at the small room. For being the Noble house of Black, it really wasn't all the noble looking, especial with what Malfoy was use to. Harry's frown darkened when he realized that likely Malfoy would judge the entire house but what he had been raised with. Things were going to have to change.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry stood nervously in front of the mirror. He was wearing his best khaki pants and collard shirt but still didn't feel as if he was dressed properly to share lunch with Mrs. Tonks and Mrs. Malfoy. He ran a hand through his hair knowing it would do no good, but attempting anyways.

Malfoy's owl had returned late last night with an invitation for Harry to join the two ladies and his godson for lunch, which he had gladly accepted. At the time he had thought it would be a nice way to relax after meeting with his solicitor, now though he was even more nervous then ever.

The meeting with Mr. Ehren had gone very well thanks to Hermione. She had even gone so far as to make lists of things that Harry needed to do. There was one list of things to do prior to Malfoy's arrival, one for the insane courtship they had to go through, and one for after the courtship. He was a bit unnerved by how much needed to be done prior to bringing Malfoy home not sure that he had enough time.

Grabbing the list labeled "Pre-Malfoy" Harry made his way down stairs to the kitchen fireplace. With a hand full of flue powder he took a deep breath stealing himself for the meeting ahead.

The fire roared green around him as he stumbled slightly exiting the flue system into Andromeda Tonks living room where the lady herself waited to great him. Smiling sheepishly as she swished her wand to clean up the soot he had dragged along with him, he greeted her awkwardly.

"Mrs. Tonks, thank you for having me, I…"

"Oh nonsense Harry, please come in" she gestured towards the couch where a playpen was set up, soft musical notes and colors emitting from a small floating orb. In the crib lay a small sleeping boy who currently had his fist stuck in his mouth.

"I didn't know he would be so small," Harry whispered as he looked down at Teddy Lupin in wonder.

Mrs. Tonks chuckles softly. "I take it you have not been around many small children?"

"No ma'am," he said softly looking up at her. He wondered how he could have mistaken the gentle face before him as that of the crazed Bellatrix Lestrange, though Andromeda Tonks face did show the signs of grief she had so recently suffered. "I'm really sorry for your loss ma'am – "

"Harry," she said lifting his chin gently in her hand, "While I will not lie and tell you the loss of my daughter and son in-law does not hurt, I know that they died for what they believed in. They gave their lives so that my grandson and others like him could live in peace." All Harry could do was nod his understanding. "Good, now Cissa should be back shortly then we will eat."

"Thank Mrs. Tonks."

"Dora or Andromeda please Harry, after all you are family now. Actually while Cissa is out I want to talk to you about that." Harry sat down on the sofa where she indicated taking in her serious expression. "I am not sure what you know of Wizarding tradition, but my sister and her family hold to it rather strictly."

"From what I have seen of Malfoy I can imagine," Harry commented.

"I'm sure from what little I know of my nephew. The thing of it is Harry, Narcissa went to Azkaban this morning to discuss Draco's dowry with Lucius."

"Dowry?" Harry gave her an odd look not understanding. "I know what a dowry is but what does that have to do with Draco?" It felt somewhat odd saying the blonde's name.

"It is wizarding tradition Harry. Since Draco is to be your Consort tradition holds that his parents provide a dowry for him. Harry this is so important that the Ministry allowed Narcissa a meeting with Lucius in Azkaban."

"So all I need to do is accept it right?"

"Basically yes, not to would be a great insult to both Draco and his parents."

Harry watched Teddy kick the blanket off himself while he mulled over what he had been told. "So should I be expecting anything in particular" he asked still watching Teddy squirm.

"While most family's just pass on a family heirloom, or a set of china, I would venture to guess you will be receiving a large sum of money as well. Narcissa and Lucius will want to make sure their son is well cared for."

Their conversation was cut short as the fireplace roared to life. A very prim Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of the flames, smiling when her eyes landed on Harry.

"Mr. Potter I am glad you could join us today," she said handing her cloak to a house elf that had appeared. "I do hope you are well?"

"I am doing ok, thank you ma'am, though I must admit the past few days have been…different."

"Days? I would think months more appropriate," Andromeda said with a smile. "Shall we?" With that she picked up Teddy and headed towards another room, Harry and her sister following.

Lunch while not as strained as he had expected it to be was not comfortable either. When the Malfoy house elf had cleaned away the dishes Harry turned to Narcissa pulling out the list Hermione had made for him.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I was wondering if I could get your assistance. There are some things I need to do for Mal…Draco but I have no idea what he would like."

Both ladies regarded him for several long moments making Harry squirm in his seat. Andromeda had a hint of a smile on her lips as she bounced Teddy against her shoulder. Narcissa however was gazing at him coldly making him wish he had not brought the subject up.

"Tell me Mr. Potter, why are you even worried what my son wants? You are his Associate, he has to wear what you buy him."

His jaw he was sure dropped and Harry stared at Malfoy's mom in disbelief. "But…but he is your son, don't you want him to have things he likes?"

"What Draco likes is no longer relevant Mr. Potter. He must wear what ever you choose for him."

"I don't believe this, you're his mom," Harry said standing up leaning over the table, "Your suppose to care what he wants – "

"That is just the thing Mr. Potter," she said in a chill tone, "What I, or Lucius or Draco want does not matter – "

"Yes it does!" he screamed making Teddy cry, "It matters to me. I thought you being his mom might help me but obviously I was wrong – "

"Narcissa stop it, the boy cares," Andromeda cut in, "you're going to make think you don't though."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked between the two women. "What do you mean?" Slowly he sank back into his seat as Teddy's grandmother soothed his cries.

Mrs. Malfoy sighed staring down at her hands as they rested on the table. "I needed to know that Draco's opinion was actually important to you Mr. Potter. I am sorry for upsetting you, but it was important to me."

He had to take a number of deep breaths to get himself back under control. While he understood what Mrs. Malfoy was doing it didn't mean he liked it. It bothered him that he could have been wrong about her.

"My apologies Harry, I would love to assist you with choosing things for my son." He noticed how the apology soured in her mouth but she did now sound interested in assisting.

Taking another deep breath he handed the list over for her to read. "I need to get his robes and stuff and need to know what colors he likes. Also, I don't think his ears are pierced but he is supposed to wear earrings."

"Draco won't like that, he thinks they are gaudy, even on women."

Making a mental note to by small earrings he went on to his next concern. "I'm also suppose to have a room ready for him, but I need someone to put a door in and I would like to redo the bathroom, but I don't know how to do all that."

He was surprised when Andromeda suddenly put Teddy in his arms then walked into another room. Staring at the child with a mixture of awe and fear Harry sat there stiff not knowing what to do. Across from him, Narcissa chuckled.

"It's amazing how men can fight wars, but give them a baby and they are terrified."

"I have never been around a baby before," He replied moving Teddy slightly to look at him better. "I'm really not sure how to act around them or what to do."

"Here it is," Andromeda came back into the room carrying a wizarding business card the proclaimed the name of the contractor before switching to show small pictures of his previous work. "Mr. Hopkins is one of the best in the business," she said taking Teddy back. "He does wonderful work at a good price and all in good time. I hope you don't mind but I had the house elf owl him to get in touch with you since you are on a bit of a tight schedule."

Harry thanked her watching the pictures on the business card change. As one flashed by he looked up at Mrs. Malfoy.

"Yes, he has worked on the manor. He really is the best in Britten."

"Thank you, I appreciate your help. Now about Mal…Draco's favorite colors?"

"Do you really wish to make my son happy Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded wondering why they were revisiting this topic. "Then you will need to do more than favorite colors. Lucius and I have spoiled him and he is very use to certain fabrics, styles and such."

"Perhaps Cissa it would be best if you went with Harry to go shopping." Both Harry and her sister looked at her with startled looks. "Who better to help him then you?"

"I would be honored Mr. Potter if you would let me accompany you."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TorrinMay:** Hope its ok that this chapter is a bit longer than usual, Sorring and I edited and re-edited it to death trying to make it flow with out being to wordy. Next Chapter Harry goes shopping with Malfoy's mom and gets kicked out of Grimmauld Place…mahahahahaha!

**SorringMay:** Well we figured since the words keep pouring out of my sister's mouth I should keep typing. So here is Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 is already started…scary.

**As always reviews are most welcome!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Payment of a Life Debt

**Narrated: **TorringMay

**Typed by: **Sorringmay

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** PG13 / Teen

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning:** This story contains **SPOILERS** from all seven books. This story also disregards everything about the DH eulogy (19 years later)

**Summary:** When the Ministry arrests the Malfoy's, the only way Harry can save Draco from the Ministry's attempts to make an example of the former Death-eater, is to call upon archaic laws embedded in life debts Draco owes Harry.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

Harry shook his head as he watched Kreacher spread the blankets out in the bottom of the closet of Room 11 at the Leaky Cauldron. He still could not believe that he had let the contractor kick him out of his house like that, but he wanted change and the contractor had promised them.

Mr. Hopkins had been more than willing to help Harry remodel 12 Grimmauld Place and had flooed over shortly after Harry had returned home from his lunch with Mrs. Tonks and Mrs. Malfoy. They had spent several hours going over plans, ideas, samples and designs and in the end Mr. Hopkins had asked Harry to leave so they could get to work undisturbed. Not wanting to interfere with the construction, Harry had agreed after he and Kreacher had packed up Sirius room and locked everything in the attic.

Now all he wanted to do was flop onto the bed and sleep, but he had promised to meet Mrs. Malfoy downstairs at nine sharp and it was already half past eight. Stifling a yawn he dug clean clothing and his personals effects out of his trunk and headed to the bathroom.

"Kreacher are you sure you wouldn't rather stay at Hogwarts?"

"Kreacher is staying with Master Harry," the elf said in a reprimanding tone. Harry shrugged and continued into the bathroom letting the house elf be.

Twenty minutes later he was headed down to the bar to meet Mrs. Malfoy and begin their shopping.

"Well, well if it isn't perfect Potter."

Harry turned to see Pansy Parkinson strolling towards him with two other girls he recognized from Slytherin, but couldn't recall their names.

"What wrong Potter, can't afford your own house? Don't the Weasley's have a dog house you can sleep in?"

Harry growled but otherwise gave her no response as he turned towards the hunched back Tom and ordered a coffee and scones.

"Shouldn't you be saving ever knut for Draco's robes, or maybe you were hoping to find them in the hand-me-down store where you shop." Parkinson's rather loud comments had drawn the attention of everyone in the Leak Cauldron and Harry could only be thankful that it was still early and fairly empty.

"And here I didn't think Draco could stoop any lower." Harry finally whirled to face her, his emerald eyes narrowing on her.

"Well it's a vast improvement from keeping company with you. Or were you looking for someone else you could twist the truth about till it became a lie."

"Why how dare you, you filthy little – "

"Miss Parkinson I do believe that is enough." The words were simple but cold and cutting as Harry watched Pansy's face pale at Mrs. Malfoy's words. "Never my son nor his Associate has time to be bothered by a simple harlot such as yourself. Good day."

Harry hid a smile behind his coffee cup as the other two girls dragged a hissing Pansy away.

"And to think that I though Draco associating with her was a good thing," Mrs. Malfoy said with a sad sigh.

"I still can't believe the way she turned on Mal…Draco like that."

Mrs. Malfoy chuckled at him. "Mr. Potter if you rather call my son Malfoy I do understand. His last name is not an insult after all."

Harry blushed but nodded asking Tom to charge the quick breakfast to his room.

"Why are you staying at the Leaky Cauldron Mr. Potter," Narcissa asked as they made there way to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

"I'm redoing the Grimmauld Place and the contractor thought it would be best if I left."

Narcissa grabbed his arm forcing him to look at her. "Harry who is overseeing the construction then?"

At this Harry smiled. "Bill and Charlie Weasley. I thought Bill would be good since he is a Curse Breaker and Charlie Weasley has done some construction work previously."

Mrs. Malfoy scrutinized him for several long moments before smiling at him. "I have not given you enough credit Mr. Potter, for that I am sorry. I am afraid I have learned to be somewhat over suspicious and not very trusting."

"That's ok," Harry said embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Your family has been through a lot, I can understand why you're so careful. Oh and Mrs. Malfoy, you can call me Harry. Mr. Potter just seems so…"

Narcissa laughed again. "You are unique Harry, a truly fresh outlook on life. I hope Draco will be able to see that. I do think it would be good for him." She patted Harry's arm in a reassuring gesture. "So what is first on this list of yours?"

"Robes, though I think maybe Gringotts should be. I hope they let me back in after the whole incident with the dragon though."

"You really did fly a dragon out of there?" Mrs. Malfoy asked as she took the arm Harry offered her, heading towards the large white building.

"Yes ma'am. I'm afraid we broke into your sister's vault," he said sheepishly.

She looked over at him as they continued before sighing sadly. "Bella did _many_ things she should not have Harry. I miss the sister I grew up with, but I lost her when she met the Dark Lord. I had always hoped…"

They made the rest of the trip to the bank in silence; though it was not peaceful it was not uncomfortable either. Harry found that Mrs. Malfoy's presence was actually reassuring, he further found himself wondering if it was because she was taking some of the pressure off of him with the choices he was going to make, or if it was the way she could look at someone and make them scurry away before they bombarded Harry with questions.

As they mounted the steps to the bank, Harry was not the least surprised to find the entrance fixed. "How did they keep people out of Gringotts after we broke through it?" He asked softly.

"Ministry aurors and troll mercenaries, though they probably had any number of nasty little jinxes in place as well." He looked over at her surprised to see a hint of a smile playing at her lips. "You know that was quit the feat you and your friends pulled off."

Harry felt his cheeks heating as he entered the bank. While the goblins watched him carefully no comment was made about his last visit. They probably didn't want to remind people that not only had someone broken into a vault that was not theirs but that they had also broken out as well.

"Shall I wait here Mr. Potter," Narcissa asked him when the trolley arrived.

Harry considered it for a few moments. He had only planned to go to the Potter vault, however after paying for the construction on Grimmauld Place he was not sure what he had in there was enough. "I would appreciate it if you joined me." He held out his hand to assist her into the cart as the goblin glared suspiciously at them.

Once they were under way Harry leaned towards her, "I need you to give me an idea of how many galleons I will need and if I need to make a tri to the Bl…my other vault." The lady smiled and once again patted his arm.

As the cart slowed the Goblin requested Harry's key. He waited apprehensively as the door swung open. Where once there had been a small room with a dwindling pile of gold, silver and bronze coins, there was now a large room glittering in the torchlight.

"I think Mr. Potter you will be fine." There was a definite hint of disbelief in her voice as she looked into Harry's vault, thought not nearly as much as what Harry was feeling.

"I don't understand," Harry said looking at the goblin. "There wasn't this much here when I came last time."

"Last time you came," snarled the goblin, "You were not of age yet. Now that you are you have complete access to your vault."

"Complete access?"

"Your parents Harry," Mrs. Malfoy commented understand written on her face. "They probably knew that if something happened to them it would be best not to let you have access to your entire inheritance. Most children would not know how to manage that type of wealth." The way she said most made it apparent that her son was one of the few that would.

Harry pulled out the galleon bag he had brought with him and began to fill it. "How much should I bring with me?" he asked looking to his Consort's mother.

"It depends, what are you planning on purchasing today?"

Pulling out the list and going over it he pointed, "I would like to get his robes, shoes and earrings while you are here. If possible also pick out furniture if we have time. Everything at Grimmauld really needs to be replaced." Harry looked at her unsure making her pause at the door and lift a questioning brow, so like her son. "I would also like," Harry continued uncertainly, "to get myself some clothes. I've never really bought anything but school robes."

"What has brought this on?"

Frowning down at what he was wearing he continued. "Pansy was right about one thing, Malfoy isn't going to want to be seen with me looking like this," He gestured to what he was wearing. "It would not hurt for me to actually get some clothes that actually fit and won't give him vapors at the thought of being seen with me."

It was obvious that Mrs. Malfoy was trying to decide if she should smile or frown. In the end she shook her head moving forward to help Harry.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The bell over the door tinkled as Harry and Narcissa entered the robe shop. The squat figure of Madame Malkin quickly made her way over to them scowling darkly as she looked at the blonde witch.

"How may I help you?" she asked eyeing Harry skeptically.

Harry reached into his pocket pulling out the measurements Mr. Ehren had provided him. "These are my Consort's measurements. I need robes made for him and wanted the best for him."

The witch snorted as she took the paper flicking her wand making another appear. "Lost so weight, he has," she said to no one in particular. "I'm supposing you are going to want to go with the more traditional design," she asked looking sideways at Harry, "nothing like that rubbish they published in the Daily Prophet."

Harry could not help but smile. "No nothing like what the Prophet had. I don't think he would appreciate anything to…frilly," Harry ventured looking to Narcissa for confirmation.

"No he wouldn't, simple and elegant, though he does have a thing for basic embroidered trims."

"What type of material?" was Madame Malkin's next snapped question.

Immediately Harry referred the question to Mrs. Malfoy who listed off numerous types of fabric, most of which Harry had never heard of. With a shake of her head the seamstress disappeared for several moments only to return with a large stack of cloth samples.

Just when he thought he could take no more of the matching and choosing of fabrics, trims and colors, Madame Malkin announced that they were finished arranging for the dark haired boy to pick them up at the end of the week.

"If that is all?" the seamstress said tersely.

"Actually it's not," Mrs. Malfoy said resting her hand on Harry's arm. "My son's associate also needs a new wardrobe."

At this the seamstress scurried back over quickly pulling out her measuring tape. "Well you could have said so earlier," the squat witch said now in a fluster.

Another hour and Harry had a full wardrobe on order as well. He was relived when they stepped out of the shop, not sure if he dared continue with his shopping.

"Where would you like to go next?" Mrs. Malfoy said charmingly.

Harry almost groaned realizing that the lady was truly enjoying the shopping expedition. "Umm…shoes I guess, they are next on the list."

Within moments Harry found himself sitting in another shop as clothes, styles and colors were chosen. He was a bit more verbal though as the sales person kept trying to get Harry to purchase a pair of slippers for Malfoy. The slippers them self weren't bad but the beaded flower design would have had the Slytherin hexing him into oblivion, and Harry would have had to agree with him.

"Well that was fun," Narcissa stated as they walked out of the shop her arm wrapped on his. "What next?"

Stifling another groan he once again extracted the list. "Earrings."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry rubbed sleep filled eyes as he turned to look at Kreacher. "Master Harry is getting up, he has a visitor." Glancing at the clock to see that it was indeed morning, Harry stretched and looked to see where the house elf went.

"Kreacher who is it?" he asked throwing the blankets off as he made his way to the loo.

"Mr. Ehren is here sir." The elf handed him his toiletry bag and a clean towel. "He wishes to discuss matters with Master Harry."

With a groan Harry headed towards the shower a bit curious as to what had brought the solicitor to see him. He was also a bit annoyed since he had planned to spend the day with Ron and Hermione. He felt rather alone without them the last few days as he seemed to bounce from one shop to the next. If he never had to choose another piece of clothing, bedding or furniture again, he would be quit happy. As it was he was fearful that he had forgotten something.

As he made his way down the stairs he could see Mr. Ehren already seated at a table, Ron and Hermione sitting with him. He was not sure if he should be relieved or terrified at the look on both of his best friends faces though.

"Harry," Hermione called when she caught sight of him, rushing over to envelope him in a hug. "How are you?"

"He'd be a right bit better if you let him breath I suspect," Ron said playfully patting Harry on the back. Hermione gave the red head a frown but did release Harry as they all took their seats.

"Hello Mr. Ehren. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Even Harry could pick up the uncertainty in his voice.

The solicitor chuckled as both of Harry's friends gave him grins. "Well Mr. Hopkins has contacted me in regards to payment for the work on your house. It seems our construction wise friend has a proposition that could benefit both of you."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said bursting with excitement, "Witch Weekly wants to take pictures of Grimmauld Place."

"Of Grimmauld Place? Why?" He looked at the trio with him in complete disbelief.

"Mate, wait till you see the house. We just saw the entrance when we stopped by to drop dinner of to the crew last night. Oh and Harry they got _her_ off the wall."

"Well not really they just cut the wall out, she went with it," Hermione added with a smug look.

Eyes widening fearfully he asked, "What did they do with her?" Harry wasn't sure that Kreacher would forgive him if he let the portrait get destroyed.

"I thought they should get rid of it," Ron said as he looked sideways at his girlfriend. "Hermione figured that barmy old house elf would want it."

"And he would," Harry add smiling gratefully at his bushy haired friend. "However," he frowned," I'm not sure I'm crazy about Witch Weekly taking pictures of my home."

"That Mr. Potter is why Mr. Hopkins got me involved. I have set up a contract that would allow Witch Weekly to publish ten pictures of our choice, though I have already stated that both yours and Consort Draco's bedrooms are not available. The article would include interviews with Mr. Hopkins, again we have to approve anything that is published, and in return, Mr. Hopkins will charge on for the materials used."

Harry looked at the contract Mr. Ehren placed in front of him. Even with the legal terminology he was able to see how Mr. Ehren had Harry and Malfoy's wellbeing protected. "Why is Mr. Hopkins will to do this?"

"Because Harry, he will get more business from this one article. Not only will it show what he is capable of, but people will be impressed that he has done work for you."

A frown marred Harry's lips at that comment. He did not like the idea of someone using his name but even he had to admit this was a bit different. After all he had been impressed that Mr. Hopkins had worked at Malfoy Manor.

The tell-tell sound from the fireplace distracted them as the watched three witches emerge from the green flames. Harry snarled as he recognized Pansy as one of them, flipping her hair as she gave a disdainful look to several of the patrons.

"I'll do it," Harry said making a snap decision, "But I want to be there while they are taking pictures."

Mr. Ehren smiled. "Excellent, and if you would like I am more than happy to accompany you to make sure that the report and photographer keep with the contract." Harry nodded as his eyes followed the female Slytherin out the door. "If that is all, I will leave you in the good company of your friends Mr. Potter. Please do not hesitate to contact me if you have any questions." The man shook each of their hands before disappearing out the door towards Diagon Alley.

"So Harry, how are you doing?" Hermione asked him eyeing him critically.

Running a hand through his dark hair and exhaling dramatically Harry looked at them rather pathetically. "If I have to choose one more piece of fabric or asked what color I would prefer, I think I might splinch myself."

With chuckles his two friends gave him their sympathies as they sat down to tuck into breakfast.

"Really though," Ron said as he poured them all glasses of pumpkin juice, "Are you doing ok? I know you have had a lot to deal with."

Grabbing a muffin Harry nodded. "I don't understand how people can enjoy shopping so much. I did have Mrs. Malfoy's help though which I was thankful for." At the raised eyebrows he smiled taking another bite of his muffin. "She was helping me pick out Malfoy's robes. I never thought there could be so much to purchasing them." He rolled his eyes for emphasis. "So what do you two want to do today?"

"Well Florish and Bl- "

"No Hermione," Harry interrupted, "I am not going shopping, and yes buying books is shopping," he added as she made to argue with him.

Hermione scowled darkly at both Harry and Ron who was smiling behind his glass of pumpkin juice. "Fine then what do you want to do?"

"Well how close is the house to being finished?"

"It's done mate." Ron said grabbing another muffin. "I'm really curious to see what they have done, the entry look so different."

"It would be nice to see," Hermione added. "We could look and see what rooms Witch Weekly could take pictures of."

"Well then, I guess that is decided. I just hope all the furniture arrived."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Welcome home Mr. Potter." The contractor swept his arm to indicate the entire space.

"This is my house right," Harry asked in amassment. Gone was the narrow hallway, creaky stares and dark, filth incrusted wallpaper. Now Harry and his friends stood in a bright warm entry looking at a large spiral staircase that reached the next floor.

"I hope you don't mind that we made some adjustments to the plans. The staircases just took up so much room so we decided to go with the spiral design."

"No there fine," Harry commented still gob smacked. "What else has changed?"

"Well…everything basically. We left the attic alone as you requested, but other than that we changed everything." Mr. Hopkins ushered him through one of the three archways off the entry.

They were led into what was now a spacious living room. The large floor to ceiling windows were draped with interwoven chocolate and cream fabrics giving an enchanted view of the countryside instead of the rundown remains of a London street. Dark chocolate wingback chairs and sofas were neatly arranged around the cream colored room, but none of this detracted from the elegant fireplace that was centered on the wall opposite the window.

Next they were shown into the study, where the previous study had been dark and dank giving the impression that one was not welcome, this room was inviting with its rich woodwork and warming glow.

Room by room they moved through the house in utter disbelief as they saw the changes that had been made. Little was left of the original Black house, the only room that truly resembled the original configuration was the kitchen, but even that had received a face lift, no longer gloomy it was basked in light beige tones with a series of magical lights chasing away the many shadows that used to plague the room.

"Oh we also added a room for your house elf. The young lady said he would like that horrendous shrieking portrait that we removed from the entry hall."

Ignoring Ron's comment about barmy old house elf, Harry opened the small door that led to a rather spacious room. There was a deep cot that was laden with a dark green quilt that he was certain had once belong to Regulus Black. Against the far wall was a stand that he assumed held the portrait of Mrs. Black, but was currently covered in a thick velvet cloth.

"Thank you Mr. Hopkins, I am sure Kreacher we appreciate it."

"Well mate, it may not be as big as Malfoy Manor, but I don't think there is anything that Malfoy can complain about." Harry nodded to Ron as he continued to look around awe struck.

"He's right Harry the place is gorgeous."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Silver-grey eyes never left the floor as the aurors led him into yet another room somewhere within the ministry. The old house elf had shown up this morning bustling around aggravating his already nervous disposition reminding him that today he would be permanently given to Harry Potter.

"Draco!" Arms quickly encircled him as he looked up into his mother's warm eyes. Suddenly hope blossomed in the dreaded darkness he had allowed to consume him since Potter has mad the claim against him using the life debt.

"Mother," he said formally as she pulled away so the shackles he was wearing could be removed. The auror gave a flick of his wand dissipating the metal restraints before nodding at Mrs. Malfoy and retreating from the room.

"Draco you look thin have you been eating? Hasn't Kreacher been bringing you food?"

Draco's brows drew together as his mother almost rambled. "Who is Kreacher?" he asked more concerned as to how she was going to get him out of this insanity.

"Why Mr. Potter house elf. He was supposed to be bringing you meals during the day. Hasn't he?"

Draco found that he could not answer a sinking feeling overwhelming him. He sucked on his lower lip as he swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "Aren't you here to get me out?" he asked in a dry whisper.

There was a sadness that entered her posture at those words. "Draco darling, there is nothing I can do now." She looked away from the pain filled expression her son gave her. "The Minster of Magic has given me permission to help you get ready to be presented for your Associate." She walked over and picked up the large box that contained her son's new robes unaware of the emotional battle he was enduring.

Draco was swallowing quickly in an effort to keep the dry heaves at bay. Sobs were desperately trying to tear free from his throat as he watched the retreating back of his mother. Her betrayal was gauging chunks out of his tortured heart. He vaguely wondered somewhere in the back of his mind if there was anyone who had not yet betrayed him.

He paid little attention as his mother helped him dress in his consort robes, not paying attention to the expensive silk or the elaborate design carefully embroidered into the fabric. He paid no head to the shots of silver thread woven into the shear material that matched his eyes, or the delicate slippers that fit perfectly onto his feet. He barley acknowledged the two petite diamond earrings being magically forced through his earlobes, or the protection spells that activated once they were in. There was just no room for him to notice anything but his mother's treachery.

"Consort Draco, we are ready."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TorrinMay:** And finally Draco reappears. Not as exciting a chapter but the next one ill have our boys meeting again and Draco's introduction to Grimmauld Place.

**SorringMay:** Sorry I meant to have this up yesterday but got distracted, the weather was just to nice to resist. Again, Torring and I are working on the next chapter already and I should have it up in a day or two. I'm still trying to finalize "It Can't Be" and "Of the Nightstars" (Which Torring changed half the chapter on me.

**As always reviews are most welcome!!!**

For those that sent reviews but didn't get a response from Torring or myself, we do apologize. We suddenly got like 40 emails in ten minutes and I think we missed some, but we do appreciate everyone's kind words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Payment of a Life Debt

**Narrated: **TorringMay

**Typed by: **Sorringmay

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** PG13 / Teen

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning:** This story contains **SPOILERS** from all seven books. This story also disregards everything about the DH eulogy (19 years later)

**Summary:** When the Ministry arrests the Malfoy's, the only way Harry can save Draco from the Ministry's attempts to make an example of the former Death-eater, is to call upon archaic laws embedded in life debts Draco owes Harry.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

Harry paced nervously back and forth in the small room for several moments before sitting down, only to bounce back up and straiten the expensive black silk robes he was wearing.

"Honestly Harry, you need to calm down." Hermione came over and put a restraining hand on hi arm before running a hand over a small wrinkle. "You will make yourself sick at this rate."

"She's right mate. Besides, you have nothing to worry about. You look great," Ron said gesturing at Harry. "Even Malfoy can't complain."

Harry doubted that, though he had been very careful in picking out the robe. The black material had a simple design embroider in silver so that it matched Malfoy's robes. He had even chosen the color so as to not identify either of them with their houses at Hogwarts.

"What is taking them so long?" Again the pacing started.

"Calm down Harry." The dark haired boy looked up at the Minister of Magic as Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room followed by Mrs. Tonks. "I have already sent for your Consort, they will be here momentarily."

As if on cue another door opened permitting Narcissa Malfoy to enter, followed by her downcast son.

Harry wasn't sure what to think as Draco Malfoy entered. He looked stunning in the dark blue consort robes, the silver embroidery bringing out the highlights in his platinum hair, but the aura about him was of a man defeated. He moved to the spot indicated without raising his head or acknowledging anyone in the room.

As Kingsley begun the ceremony to bind Associate and Consort the blond refused to look anywhere but the tops of his shoes, even when the small ball of energy escaped from Harry's chest and fused to Draco's neck leaving a small silvery mark shaped like a phoenix.

"Associate Harry Potter I bestow upon you Consort Draco Malfoy."

Draco refused to let the sob escape him. He tried repeatedly to swallow but the solid lump that had formed in his throat refused to dissipate. He didn't dare look up for fear that the pain of betrayal and terror of being given to his arch rival would show for all to see.

He did not acknowledge his mother's hug or his aunt's well wishes, he refused to recognize the presence of either Weasley or Granger, he barely bother to notice Potter taking his hand and leading him out of the Ministry.

It wasn't until they reached the Atrium that he was forced to acknowledge others. Potter had just led him out of the lift when flashes of light irrupted around them. Potter had stepped in front of him pulling out his wand instinctively pointing it at the members of the media before them.

To his horror, Draco found Potter's arm encircling his waist as the dark haired wizard promptly pulled him through the throng of press towards the nearest floo. Emerald green burst around them replacing the crowded Ministry offices with a comfortable looking living room.

Room by room Potter escorted him through the house, starting with the basement where the kitchen was. Floor by floor they went. Engrained manners had Draco memorizing the location of every room, even if he didn't bother to look up to see them. He knew that the first floor held the dinning room, library and living room. The second floor consisted of the sitting room, study and great room. There were four guest rooms on the third floor with two bathrooms. Finally they reached the fourth floor where Potter paused.

"Well this is our floor," the words were almost a whisper as Potter spoke opening the large double doors that led into what was obviously a bedroom. The room itself was large, painted in beige with large maroon diamond accents bordering the ceiling. The far all had three large enchanted windows that were currently show a woodland scene. To the left side of the room was a large fireplace with a seating area and to the right was the bed dressed in dark maroon with gold braiding.

Vaguely he was aware of Potter making some comment about sharing a bathroom but Draco's attention had stopped at the bed. Anger and despair welled inside of him as he turned to face his…he wasn't sure what Potter was, master maybe?

Suddenly it was all too much for him; he had been betrayed by family and friends and left in the hands of the enemy. Harry Potter who had everything, who always managed to come out on top, who now had control of him, well if Potter wanted to use him that way, Draco was going to have some control, no matter how little it was.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry stretched his arms over his head and winced at the headache still throbbing at his temples. It had taken him some time to finally clam down after Malfoy's little episode last night. He honestly should not have expected less though.

When he had turned to find Malfoy removing his robes, he had been speechless. He had been between shock at what the blond was doing, horror that he was doing it and fascination as smooth pale skin was revealed. That was nothing however to the way he had felt once he had finally stammered out the question asking Malfoy what he thought he was doing.

The look of pure rage that consumed Malfoy's face had been terrifying as he had shrieked at his dark haired associate. "_I'm your whore now, isn't this what I am supposed to be doing_?"

Harry had been completely thunderstruck. It had taken him a full ten seconds to actually comprehend what had been said. His shock however had quickly turned to anger, as he the wrists of the distort teen. He had pulled Malfoy close to him so the Slytherin could not look away from him.

"You are no ones whore," he had said softly, hoping to reassure his Consort. "You are a Consort, my equal, never are you beneath me, nor are you controlled by me. That's why I chose it, it protects both of us." The rage on Malfoy's face slowly turned to confusion as they stared at one another. Finally Harry had stepped away and gently pulled the other into the hall to another door.

He opened the door and presented Malfoy with his room. Wide eyed the Consort had entered the room Harry a designed specifically for him with the help of his mother. The entire room was done in soft blue-grays accented by black and silver. The black ebony four poster bed was accompanied by a desk, dresser and a pair of night tables all done in the same black ebony. He even had a sitting area, like Harry's, centered around a marble fireplace done in black tile with shots of silver in it.

One he had regained his senses; Malfoy had sauntered into the room, looked around then proceeded to slam the door in Harry's face.

Rubbing his temples, Harry mad his way to the bathroom hoping Malfoy wasn't already occupying it. Upon seeing that it was Slytherin free, he quickly went about his morning routine starting slightly when Kreacher popped up next to him.

"Master Harry, Kreacher is having breakfast ready for you a beautiful Consort Draco."

Harry suppressed the need to roll his eyes at the ongoing description Kreacher continually used for Malfoy. "Thank you Kreacher, we will be down shortly."

Rolling his shoulders Harry knocked softly on the door to Draco's room. When there was no answer he slowly opened. The sight that presented itself had Harry holding his breath. Malfoy was lying on his back with his right arm over his head, his left gently curled off his chest. His pale skin and silver hair contrasted against the dark bedding. Harry watched as gentle breaths moved past the pale pink lips that rested slightly open.

Shaking himself, Harry backed out of the room quietly, shutting the door softly before heading down stairs. His thoughts started to drift to things that he thought the two of them needed to discuss when a cry had him stalling.

"Potter!"

Harry looked back up the staircase and found the need to bite his cheek to keep from smiling, though he was certain that the corners of his mouth were twitching. Malfoy stood at the top of the stairs arms crossed over his chest feet spread apart as he stared down at the darker young man. The image might have been intimidating had it not been for the black silk pajama bottoms riding dangerously low on his hips, the button down silk shirt still jostled and wrinkled from sleep and his hair fell in his face partially hiding his piercing eyes.

"Yes Malfoy?" When the blonde's frown deepened Harry knew he had heard the laughter in his voice.

"What the bloody hell were you doing in my room?"

Cocking his head slightly sideways Harry actually did allow his smile to show. "I was going to wake you for breakfast, but you looked rather comfortable – "

"Like you care if I'm comfortable Potter," the Slytherin interjected placing his hands on his hips.

"Actually I do." He ignored the snort to that comment. "Now if you are interested breakfast is ready. I think you will find there are…" He watched as Malfoy stormed away, the bedroom door slamming shut again. He was going to have to see if Hermione knew a charm to keep the door from being damaged since it was likely to be a common occurrence.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Stupid Potter!_

The bathroom door slammed shut behind him.

_Stupid pouncy Potter! _

He stalked across the bathroom to make sure the door leading into Potter's room was also locked.

_Stupid bloody pouncy Potter!_

Tears of frustration ran down his pale cheeks as he turned the water to the shower. Angrily he scrubbed the back of his hand across his cheek in an attempt to wipe away his weakness, only to have more take their place.

After he had escaped Potter the night before he had wondered around his new room. Though he hated to admit it, the room was nice. He had acquainted himself with the contents of both the dresser and closet realizing that his mother had probably helped the Gryffindor Golden Boy with the selection. Any gratitude he might have felt for her was drowned out as he recalled her betrayal.

Wishing nothing more than to lose himself in the oblivion of sleep he had slipped the new robes off, noticing that there was a note in his pocket. He had dressed in a pair of black silk pajamas, not wanting Potter to walk in on him partially dressed, even if he had all but thrown himself at the Gryffindor earlier. Taking the note he sat in one of the chairs near the fireplace and opened it.

Immediately his father's neat handwriting greeted him. Surely his father would not be pleased by this turn of events. The words however had left Draco speechless.

_Draco,_

_While I am certain that right now you are less than please with the circumstances you have found yourself in, I do expect to hear that you are conducting yourself in a manner befitting a Malfoy. It has been many years since a Malfoy has held the prestige of your current title and this pleases both your mother and myself._

_I dare say you however will not see it as such. My son, wile the situation may not be ideal, I much rather see you in the good graces of Mr. Potter than the confines of this damnable hell they call prison. Your mother and I have even provided a large dowry to help provide for you in a worthy manner._

_L. Malfoy_

Draco had read the letter three times before the treachery had become too much and he had balled it up and thrown it into the flames of the fireplace. Even his parents were leaving him to be tortured and humiliated by Potter. Did they really think being locked in Azkaban was worse then spending his life being raped and humiliated by the Boy-who-lived.

Stepping into the spray of the shower he lifted his face to let the beads of water wash away the tears. Slowly he went about his bathing his mind racing over Potter's words last night and the stupid smile the git was wearing this morning. He would have figured that Potter was plotting something but with the control the Golden Boy now had over him, there would be no reason to.

Making his way back into his room Draco walked into the large closet. To the right was what he presumed were autumn and winter Consort robes if the dark heavy materials were any indication. To the left were lighter colors and fabrics for summer and spring. Surprisingly the back of the closet held an assortment of black and grey slacks as well as muggle jeans and a variety of dress shirts.

With a sigh he sorted through the lighter fabrics finding a set of Consort robes that were a pale green with an elaborate silver and gold trim. Laying the outfit on the bed and dropping the matching slippers on the floor, before making his way to the dresser thankful for the soft expensive undergarments that resided there. It would figure that Potter would use him to flaunt his new wealth. He did wonder if his parents had somehow specified how the funds from his dowry were spent.

Once he was dressed and groomed he stood before the full length mirror observing his look. The green was not a color he would typically have picked but it didn't look bad on him either. He also marveled at how 'normal' the robes looked, as if they were trying to get them as close to regular robes as possible. He fingered the small diamonds in his ears that winked at him.

Gathering his courage he slid out of the safety of his bedroom and headed down the stairs. His fingers grazed over the ornate railing as he strained to hear the other occupant of the house. Slowly moving down the staircase he glimpsed the other rooms. On the third floor the doors stood open showing off comfortable looking guest rooms. He wondered if his mother planed to stay in one of these rooms in the future. The second floor rooms, while not as elaborate as Malfoy Manor were respectably furnished. Briefly he eyed the door on the first floor before heading towards the dinning room.

Potter sat at the opposite end of the room reading the Daily Prophet with a frown, a cup of what Draco guessed was tea held in his hand.

"We made the front page again," Potter said with out looking up.

Draco took the seat nearest the door, nodding when the old house elf appeared with scones and mint tea for him. Tentatively he took a sip of tea, his eyes not leaving his Associate. Potter set the paper down and turned his full attention on him.

"We need to talk." Draco raised an eyebrow to the comment. "Well more correctly, I need to talk you listen, because somehow I think you have been given a very wrong impression of what this is." He finished his comment by waving a hand between the two of them.

Draco did nothing more than scowl down at his tea cup.

"Look Malfoy, I'm not sure what you have been told or what you think, but I am not going to do anything that's going to hurt you. The contract says – "

"Potter it doesn't matter how much you dress your little rescue attempt, the fact still remains that I am nothing more than your slave, so save it. I don't want to hear it."

Watching Potter storm from the room gave him some small since of satisfaction, though there was a nagging feeling of dread as to how the other young man might retaliate. Pushing the unwanted thoughts away, Draco ate a scone savoring his ability to annoy the goody-goody Gryffindor.

So caught in the moment, Draco did not notice Potter's re-entry until a parchment was slammed down on the table next to him. "Read it," Potter snapped taking a seat near Draco staring at his paler companion.

Placing the scone back on the plate, Draco drew the contract in front of him recognizing it as the same contract he had signed along with Potter. He read throw it several times analyzing it for flaws or loop-holes.

Finally he looked up at Potter, his own eyes wide in shock. He looked back down at the contract, expecting it to have changed, and then looked back at the Gryffindor.

"I don't understand?" His voice was nothing more then a whisper as his mind turned the situation over.

"What?" Potter responded just as quietly, "What don't you understand?"

Draco knew his face was showing his astonishment, but he could not seem to pull on his mask of arrogance. "They said you…but you could have…why didn't you…"

He watched fascinated as Potter ran his hands through his hair. "Look Malfoy, this was the fairest way for both of us."

"But you could have asked for anything – "

"No I couldn't, otherwise I would have set you completely free. There are certain…rules that have to be adhered to. The claiming of a double life debut is literally a ceremony. There were options I could have chosen that would have basically made you a slave, but …" Potter shrugged.

The silver-grey eyes went back to the parchment in front of him, "But why? Why didn't you take advantage of…"

The finger pressed lightly to his lips stopped his increasing hysterical rant.

"Malfoy, I'm a Gryffindor, remember? I don't want to control you. You may be a snarky slimy git of a Slytherin, but that is who you are." Again Potter raised his shoulders in a shrug.

"I…I don't…I'm going to go lay down." With that he rose and headed back to his room his head throbbing. The contract looked like the one he had signed and if what he read was true…but could he trust Potter. A pale hand rose to rub his temple.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The grasp he had on his Consort tightened as they entered the La Vie de Luxe hoping it was comforting as the stares followed them. Whispers of Death-eater and other more condescending comment followed them as they had made their way down Diagon Alley. Harry had taken the chance and asked Malfoy to join him for dinner hoping it would help ease the Slytherin, not once thinking their night out may have the opposite effect.

The maitre d escorted them to their table seating them with a flourish, as if he was responsible for their presence their amidst the other guest. Harry listened as the man rattled off watching as Malfoy took it all in stride. The blond was obviously use to this and actually waved the man off before opening his menu.

"Are you not ordering?" The sneer in the Slytherin's voice was thinly veiled as grey eyes looked up to meet green.

"I will," Harry replied nonplused, "I however can not read French, so I am counting on your superb taste since I am likely ordering what you are." Harry couldn't help but smile at his Consort's shocked look.

"Why did you bring me here then?"

Harry shrugged, "Because I was told you frequented here and thought you might enjoy something familiar."

The clip of high heals had them both looking up. Draco scowled venomously and Harry snarled at the approaching woman.

"Well look who we have here," Pansy Parkinson said hanging of the arm of a rather trollish looking man, "Potter and Malfoy. So Potter which Weasley did you have to sell off to afford being here tonight, or are you selling him off?" She gestured towards her former housemate.

"Unlike you Parkinson, we don't find ourselves with the need to whore our bodies out. However if you wish to flaunt your short comings, please do so away from my Consort. I rather he not breathe the air you have fouled with your repugnant presence."

Harry was not sure what was more amusing, the look of horror on the dark haired woman's face or that of pure shock on Malfoy's.

"Mr. Potter," Harry cringed as a well dressed elderly witch approached them expecting a reprimand. "Consort Malfoy." Harry was certain that his face likely matched Malfoy's as the lady curtsied to the blonde in greeting. "Mr. Potter, I apologize for intruding upon your meal, but I have been dieing to know who you purchased that lovely settee from that was featured in Witch Weekly."

Harry could only blink at her owlishly trying to grasp what it was the old woman wanted.

"Witch Weekly? What were you doing in that Potter, selling your secretes?" spat Pansy cattily.

"Young Woman," The elderly witch said looking thoroughly disgusted, "have you no since of manners. What has this world come to?"

Pansy gave a very un-lady like snort before stomping her foot, "It's just Potter and," she waved her hand dismissively towards Malfoy, "him."

From the sudden gasps through out the restraint, Harry knew Parkinson had made a major faux pas. The ringing sound of the old woman slapping her was also a good indication.

"How dare you insult a Consort in such a manor," the older woman screeched. "Do you not understand why they bear the title Consort that one with such a title is to be addressed with the dignity and prestige of their rank demands? Foolish girl."

Harry could see the red faced Slytherin working herself into a rant but the maitre d appeared demanding that she and her escort leave. He then turned bowing before Malfoy before addressing Harry.

"Mr. Potter our deepest apologies to Consort Draco and yourself for the unfathomably rude patron. I will assure you it will not happen again." The man bowed once more before the blond then hastened away in embarrassment.

Harry looked around once before returning his attention to his Consort. Apprehension built as Draco leaned slightly across the table.

"What the hell Potter," he whispered looking confused and amused all at once.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TorrinMay:** Sorry this chapter is not as long but I wanted to get thing started to get to the fun stuff. The next chapter will begin the courtship of Draco Malfoy and the confusion of our resident Gryffindor hero and friends.

**SorringMay:** We all hope you enjoyed this chapter; Torring is enjoying her drugs so it was a little slower in coming. We have also been working on "Of the Nightstars" and I'm ready to toss things at Torring because I have to keep retyping it. Anyways enjoy.

**As always reviews are most welcome!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Payment of a Life Debt

**Narrated: **TorringMay

**Typed by: **Sorringmay

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** PG13 / Teen

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning:** This story contains **SPOILERS** from all seven books. This story also disregards everything about the DH eulogy (19 years later)

**Summary:** When the Ministry arrests the Malfoy's, the only way Harry can save Draco from the Ministry's attempts to make an example of the former Death-eater, is to call upon archaic laws embedded in life debts Draco owes Harry.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

Padding quietly down the spiral staircase the platinum blond teen tried to erase the image of what he had just witnessed. The odd thing was, after years of wanting to see Potter in pain, to actually witness it had been disconcerting. He had expected to feel satisfaction as he had when he had smashed the Gryffindor's nose, instead he felt something more akin to nauseas.

Perhaps it was due to the fact that Potter was not truly in physical pain, but caught in the clutches of a nightmare. Perhaps it was his own recent experience with pain, having had the Dark Lord use him as punishment and persuasion against his parents. Or, if Draco was honest with himself, perhaps he was tired of seeing people in pain.

A vivid image of his father on the ground gasping from the cruciatus curse that he had cast, the threat from the Dark Lord ringing in his ears. What kind of leader tells you to curse your own father or they would kill him? How could everything have gone so horribly wrong?

He entered the kitchen thankful that the magical candles would react with out him having his wand. Making his way to the stove he grab the kettle grousing under his breath about having to make tea the muggle way. As the water began to heat, Draco took his first true look around the kitchen. While it was nicely done nothing in particular jumped out at him that was until his eyes landed on a magazine.

Curious he picked up the most recent copy of Witch Weekly, an eyebrow rising over the fact that Potter would have such a feminine publication. Perhaps Granger or the Weasley girl had left it, he thought till he saw the script on the front cover proclaiming the article about Potter remodeling his house.

Placing the magazine aside he turned to fix his cup of tea wondering what Potter had done to the house. After all it had belonged to the Black family, and they were pure-bloods which meant the home had to be rather grand to begin with. His musings however were interrupted by another voice almost causing him to drop his cup.

"Is there more water?"

He placed his cup down before spinning to face the other teen. "Potter if you must insist on waking me in the middle of the night, please refrain from making it worse by startling me with your unwanted presence."

Potter only tilted his head to the side as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "So is there water left?"

Sighing in exasperation Draco waved absently towards the kettle to indicate there was before he grabbed his own cup and the copy of Witch Weekly. Stiffly he made his way to the table hoping Potter would take the hint and leave after getting his tea.

Luck however did not seem to be with him as Potter dropped rather noisily into a chair across from him. Doing his best to ignore the Gryffindor, the Slytherin flipped open the magazine to distract himself from his unwanted company.

He flipped past the ads for various magical remedies, past the article on one of the Weird Sister's and her new baby, to the article about the Noble House of Black. To his shock and dismay the pictures of the original house were far from the spender that the Black family should have been living in. Instead it looked liked nothing more than a dilapidated muggle home with a few magical trinkets. Pathetic was the first word that came to mind.

Flipping a page in disgust he was confronted with pictures that showed the massive reconstruction project in the process. There was a picture showing the installation of a section of the spiral staircase, the workers meticulously charming the banister into place. There was another showing three workers carefully cutting a section of wall that held a portrait of four young men, one of whom looked suspiciously like Potter. As he turned through several more pages, he realized what a tremendous project it had been to make the house he now lived in…livable.

The final pages of the article showed completed pictures of a number of the room that now occupied the house. He of course recognized the kitchen where he now sat, there was the study and the library along with one of the guest rooms with its adjoining bathroom.

Overall it was not as grand to any extreme as Malfoy Manor, but the new renovations defiantly made is plausible for being a wealthy pure-blood home. Except it wasn't a pure-blood's home any more, it was Potter's home, a home he was now forced to live in.

As he began to close the magazine he noticed a quote from the worlds bloody Golden-boy himself. Opening the article up once more, the words printed there stared up at him left him.

"_It was imperative to me that my Consort had a home that would be worthy of him. The former Black home was by no means adequate_."

The thought that Potter would actually care what he would find adequate was baffling to the Slytherin. Surely Potter had done all of the renovations for himself, after all who would have wanted to live in the house as it had been. Then again Potter wasn't exactly known for living in the lap of luxury if his friends and clothing were any indication.

Unbidden his eyes traveled over to where the other teen was sitting, his head bowed over his cup of tea. Currently he was clad in a dark grey tee shirt with a pair of matching grey pajama bottoms that looked like they were made of rather soft cotton. Surprisingly the clothing fit the Gryffindor as the material of the shirt revealed the sculptured chest muscles underneath it.

Feeling a blush warm his cheeks, Draco stood abruptly jostling the table. "I'm going back to bed Potter. I hope this won't be a nightly occurrence." He watched as the dark haired teen flinched but the feeling of gratification at having affected his rival didn't come much to his annoyance. Reaching the door he turned to look back his brows furrowing as he watched Potter drop his head onto the table.

Chewing on his lower lip he contemplated the situation sighing before he addressed his Associate. "If this is going to be a common occurrence though Potter, perhaps I could brew you some Dreamless Sleep potions." Upon seeing the questioning look Potter threw him he quickly added, "So that I don't have my sleep interrupted."

He was surprised when he received a smile for his words.

"Can't have you missing your beauty sleep now can we," Potter said his confidence obviously back.

Draco snorted before turning and stomping up four flights of stairs to be followed by the sound of a door slamming.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So where is the fer…umm Malfoy?"

Harry smiled at Ron's obvious attempt to be polite, after so many years of insulting the Slytherin. "He's pouting in his room, which reminds me, Hermione do you know any spells that will protect his door, he keeps slamming it shut."

The brunette looked at him questioningly. "Well I could put a cushioning charm on it, but if Malfoy is using it to vent angry it's likely that he will find another means to do so."

"I think," Harry said with a sigh, "I will stick with the door slamming." He fiddled absently with the book that was resting on the table in the sitting room where they had finally settled. "So 'Mione were you able to find anything about…well Malfoy and why people were treating him so weird."

Watching as Ron rolled his eyes and made a rather unpleasant face, Harry waited for his friend's response.

"Yes Harry I did and you won't believe it." Hermione leaned forward as if to add to how unbelievable the situation was. "Malfoy is basically wizarding royalty."

"What?"

"Malfoy's a bleeding princess," Ron added his face warring between disgust and humor.

Harry rubbed the spot under the bridge of his glasses before turning to Hermione. "Ok so how exactly is it that Malfoy is a… is wizard royalty."

Hermione huffed at his near slip. "Honestly," she said eyeing him before continuing. "Well the Rights of Life Debt Claims is rather old Harry. Some books I read went back well before the time of Merlin. It's like this Harry," she said gesturing to the air, "long ago when there were no kings, either in England or the continent, the lands were ruled by individual lords, some of whom were wizards. Actually many of them were, but they would fight over lands and such.

"Of course wizarding lords would go to war against other wizard lords which in turn created a lot of life debts. To protect these lords from the possibility of life debts being used against them, they come up with the Rights of Claiming. The greatest of those rights is that of the Consort."

"But why," Harry asked not understanding why a lord would want to be a consort.

"Because Harry, they would give their daughters mainly and sometimes their sons as a consort to repay a debt. When a lord gave his child as a Consort, he was say that his child's life meant more than his own how many times over. In turn, an Associate who accepted a Consort was also saying that his Consort was worth his life that many times over."

"So basically Harry," Ron cut in, "by claiming Malfoy you were saying his life was worth your own life twice over."

"The reason they are considered royalty is because they basically were, and by accepting Malfoy as your consort…" Hermione's voice trailed off and finally she shrugged. "Harry, as people find out about the old laws; which if the press continues as they have they will; everyone is going to treat Malfoy like a prince because of you. They have to treat him as your equal since that is what you have claimed him as."

"Someone should inform Parkinson of that," Harry snapped remembering the previous encounter with the witch.

"I'm sure she will learn, and after her…display this morning, I venture to guess she will think before opening that big mouth of hers again." There was a rather smug look on Hermione's face as she finished.

Eyeing his best friends suspiciously the raven haired Gryffindor arched a brow at them. "What did you two do?" he inquired, noticing from his seat facing the archway, the blond who had stopped his decent down the stairs to listen.

"We didn't do anything," Ron said with a huge grin, "Lavender did though. Parkinson showed up today to take her NEWTs and was running her mouth about how you and Malfoy were living in an alley."

"And you know Lavender had at least one copy of Witch Weekly on her," Hermione cut in excitedly, "well she and some Ravenclaw shoved the magazine at Parkinson, quoting verbatim about all the changes you made here and how they knew you had spent a small fortune on all the other stuff for Malfoy."

"Parkinson was left sputtering Harry, it was great mate, and you should have seen it," Ron added animatedly. "Even the Slytherin turned on her telling her she didn't know anything and pointing out how you were following pure-blood tradition."

"One of them even brought up Malfoy's mom dressing her down in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione was almost as enthusiastic as Ron. "Deserves her right for what she did to Malfoy, betraying him as she did. Honestly, you would figure she would have been at least a little loyal to one of her friends."

Ron nodded his approval, "I just can't believe how they all turned on the git…err Malfoy, the way they did. First Crabbe, then Parkinson and Goyle, what type of friends were they?"

"At least his parent care about him," Hermione added as Harry watched over her shoulder where the blond was still standing rather tense. "During that last battle the only thing they cared about was finding him, making sure he was safe."

"Makes you kind of wonder," Ron added after several seconds of silence, "Did his parents sever you-know-who cause they wanted to or to keep him safe."

"Probably some of both…Harry where are you going?" Both watched as their friend stood and walked out the door following the blond who had suddenly flown back up the stairs.

He reached Malfoy's room as the door was sent flying. Lifting his forearm it bounced out of the way harmlessly leaving Harry full access to Malfoy's room.

What ever Harry had been expecting, the fist flying at his face was not it. He quickly ducked away before grabbing Malfoy's wrist to keep any further assault from taking place. Malfoy however was not that easily deterred and the other fist was in motion. Grabbing the second wrist before the punch could connect Harry stepped towards the Slytherin making him back up till the blond fell backwards onto his bed.

Harry adjusted his hold so that his Consort's wrists were pinned to the bed near his ears as Malfoy continued to struggle against him.

"Let go of me Potter! Let me go! Let me go!" Malfoy's screams were painful as the reverberated through his ears.

"No, you're too upset right now" he shot back shifting his legs to pin Malfoy's before the other could think to kick him. "Calm down first."

"Bloody Gryffindor, get off me!"

"No!" Harry yelled back, "I'm not getting off of you nor am I going to leave you alone till I know you aren't going to hurt yourself."

"What do you care?" The words were delivered with a fresh round of struggles. "What do you care?" Harry watched as tears leaked out of the corners of the Slytherin's tightly shut eyes. "My own friends…they don't even…they…"

Malfoy's struggles stopped as he gave way to tears. Harry felt rather awkward not knowing what to do. He had never been good at comforting others, but he figured attempting would be better than leaving Malfoy alone, when he already felt everyone had deserted him.

Shifting to sit down on the bed he pulled the taller boy into his lap holding him close. Rubbing circles absently across Malfoy's back, he rocked the two of them gently back and forth waiting for the blond to calm down.

"Shh Draco, its ok," he whispered surprised at how easily the blonde's first name slid from his lips. "I'm sure your friends – "

"I don't have any friends Potter," came the sobbed reply. "Crabbe is dead and Goyle…You have always had your friends you don't know what it's like."

"Yes I do, but that's not the point."

"They hate me Potter." A fist hit his chest but there was no power behind it. "They hate me, everyone hates me." The last was said in such a pathetic whisper that Harry couldn't help himself but to respond.

"Not everyone Malfoy," he whispered back holding the blond tighter, "not everyone."

He wasn't sure how long they sat there, but it really didn't matter much to him. He was aware at one point that Hermione silently signaled from the door that she and Ron were leaving, giving him a warm smile before she left. He had also been aware of Kreacher showing up with teas and scones, which, while welcome, went untouched.

Eventually the tremor of sobs settled into a gentle breath against his neck. Harry readjusted them so they could both lie down on the bed, doing his best not to wake Malfoy who had finally fallen asleep.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sweet smells permeated his senses as he grasped on to awareness. The gritty texture surrounding his grey eye told him that he had once again cried himself to sleep as he opened them to find the source of the scent. Groggily he sat up his eyes focusing on the array of white roses that filled his room. Blinking several times he rubbed his eyes to insure that he was actually seeing display of flowers.

His confusion was almost enough to overcome the blush he felt creeping into his checks when he pushed the blankets off to reveal that he had been stripped to his boxers. Had Potter undressed him? Considering the options he would have preferred that over the batty old house elf Potter owned.

Grabbing his robe he headed towards the shower mystified as to why Potter would make such a display of…affection? No, Draco doubted that Potter had any fond thoughts towards him. Then what would explain the roses? Taking a last look at the pale beauties he opened the door to the bathroom.

Upon entering he found himself surrounded by even more of the white roses, but his attention was drawn to a single red rose sitting alone resting atop a card.

_There are things in our lives we can not change, things we can not control, murky pasts and uncertain futures, and though the road ahead may not be easy, there is no reason to doubt that you wont make it, and if you ever do, just remember I will be right there with you._

Draco read and re-read the messy script in the small card hardly believing it was there. Dazed he set the card back down and turned on the shower, the words blazoned in his mind. He undressed letting his robe and boxers fall to the floor before stepping under the warm spray, wondering what Potter could be up too.

There was nothing left in Draco's life that he could imagine the other teen wanting. After all he was only worth as much as he had to offer, and he had nothing left to offer, Potter had it all, his whole life was in the Gryffindor's hands.

So why the flowers, and even more so, over the sappy note? Was Potter trying to imply that he wanted to be friends? The roses were white, the color of friendship, and he supposed the note was friendly, after all this was a Gryffindor he was dealing with.

But could he trust Potter?

Trust was not something he wanted to give out freely, especially after the betrayals he had recently faced. The lunatic of a Dark Lord who had no calms about having him torture his own father, his supposed allies in the death-eaters who had no issue with turning on a fellow death-eater, and then Crabbe, Pansy and Goyle. Just remembering what his three friends had done was painful. He still wasn't sure where things were with his parents.

And now Potter seemed to be reaching out to him to be friends. Would a friendship with Potter be worth the risk? Was he willing to put himself in the position to be hurt again? What would he be able to get out of a friendship with Potter?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TorrinMay:** Back from mom's so here is the next chapter. More of the courtship and a visit from Draco's mom to come, plus the "friendship" with Potter…

**SorringMay:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I am however getting a few "your spelling sucks" (ok they were much nicer than that) but I need a beta since my spelling does suck and Torring's is worse. If anyone is interested let me know, I really need someone who can catch my use of wrong words (there, their, they're) since I know I do that a lot. Thanks!!!

**As always reviews are most welcome!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Payment of a Life Debt

**Narrated:** TorringMay

**Typed by:** Sorringmay

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** PG13 / Teen

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning:** This story contains SPOILERS from all seven books. This story also disregards everything about the DH epilogue (19 years later)

**Summary:** When the Ministry arrests the Malfoy's, the only way Harry can save Draco from the Ministry's attempts to make an example of the former Death-eater, is to call upon archaic laws embedded in life debts Draco owes Harry.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

Amber eyes look up through dusky brown bangs staring into his godfather's eyes. Harry laughed as the child's hair changed suddenly to a brilliant green color.

"He does that a lot," Andromeda said with a sad smile. "His mother use to do that as well. Any color they find intriguing." The last was said with a small shake of her head.

"I think its brilliant," Harry said as he continued to lie on his stomach watching his godson. "You're sure you don't mind leaving him here?"

"I'm sure Harry. It will actually make our shopping trip easier seeing as Cissa is shopping for Draco's birthday."

That comment had Harry looking up at her startled. "His birthday?"

"He will be eighteen this Saturday," she commented as she checked Teddy's bag yet again. "Well I think you have everything you will need. I really appreciate this Harry?"

A light blush spread over his checks. "I should be thanking you for letting me spend time with him."

Andromeda chuckled as she knelt and kissed the top of Teddy's head then patted Harry's shoulder. "I would never stop you from seeing him. I am grateful that he will have a good influence in his life."

Harry picked Teddy up keeping his head bowed to hide his blush. "I'll make sure he is taken care of," he commented as they walked Andromeda to the floo. "Bottle at eleven, nap at noon, make sure he is awake by two," Harry repeated the instructions that he had been told. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Andromeda said with a mischievous grin, "make sure you changes his nappy too when he needs it."

Harry smiled back at her nodding his head, despite the fact that he was not looking forward to doing that particular task.

Heading back to the middle of the room he set the squirming bundle down on the blanket watching as Teddy giggle while he kicked his feet. He grabbed a hold of a toy, immediately sticking it in his mouth. After gumming it for several moments the little fist slammed it against the floor laughing at the noise it made.

"You are fairly easily entertained aren't you?" Harry commented, brushing green locks out of the baby's eyes.

"No doubt a future Gryffindor with that mentality."

Harry started as he looked up at his consort. His jaw dropped, though he wasn't sure if it was from the teasing expression of the Slytherin's face or the muggle outfit he was wearing. Swallowing he snapped his mouth shut not sure how to reply since he and Malfoy had never teased each other before.

"Uh…probably his dad was a Gryffindor." Even to his own ears the comment sounded lame. "Did you sleep ok…I mean…I didn't wake you last night did I?"

"No Potter you didn't wake me," the blond said as he sat him self down on the sofa to watch his associate play with his cousin. "It's almost ironic," he said after several moments of watching the embarrassed Potter entertain the gurgling bundle.

"What is?" Harry asked looking up in confusion.

Draco sighed knowing that saying something would bring back memories he did not wish to face. "The Dark Lord asked me if I would be watching my cousin's cubs, and here I am." Harry watched as Malfoy's cheeks turned a soft pink. He wondered briefly if it was due to the confession he had just made or if Malfoy was truly that insecure about sharing things with Harry.

Harry cocked his head to the side watching the expression on Malfoy's face. There was obviously more to the story if the look on the other boy's face was any indication. "Why would he ask you that, you and Tonks never had anything to do with each other?"

"Because Potter he was trying to humiliate me…my family." There was vexation in his voice as he spoke but there was also honesty. Harry had to wonder if perhaps Charlie and Robbie's suggestion with the roses may have worked.

"Well if you are going to be helping me," Harry said with a playful smile, "Then you get to change his nappy."

"Not a chance Potter." The words were clipped but there was a tentative smile playing at the edges of the Slytherin's lips.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco lowered his book when he realized that there was no sound coming from the other two occupants of the room. The sight that greeted him was one that had his brows furrowing together in contemplation. Potter was laying on his back sound asleep with Teddy resting on his chest in an equally deep sleep.

He watched the slow rise and fall of the Gryffindor's chest trying to figure out what the Gryffindor had to gain from the current situation. He was in a position to take advantage of the whole wizarding world, and yet here he was watching a child.

Then there was the situation with Draco himself. No matter how the blond turned it over in his head he could not see what gain Potter had made in taking Draco as his consort. There were far too many rules placed on the Associate to make in advantageous in Draco's opinion, and yet Potter had chosen the right of claim above the others.

During one of his trips to the library Draco had come across the book that he figured Potter had used to locate his claim on the life debts. Not only had it been carelessly left on a desk, but Granger's notes had been left beside it. It had appeared that Granger had been trying to mesh several claims together obviously oblivious to the archaic magic that would prevent such changes.

After studying all the information he had at hand, the Slytherin was grateful that the self sacrificing Gryffindor had chosen that particular right. It had given all of Draco's prestige and even some of his pride back, if he ignored the fact that he was bonded to Potter. There were numerous advantaged that a sly Slytherin could make use of.

One thing that truly mystified Draco though was the restraints Potter had placed himself under, specifically the sexual ones. While the blond may have blushed a brilliant pink while he read over that section of the bonding, the fact still remained that neither of them could have sexual relations with anyone else. After reading over that section, and taking in what he knew of Potter, he pretty much resigned himself to dieing a virgin.

Absently his fingers ran over the scars on his right wrist where the Dark Lord had bled him. Virgin blood, free of the hormonal contamination, was very powerful. It was the possibility of that power that had led Lucius Malfoy to put a powerful chastity charm on his son, a charm that had kept the Slytherin from ever having any sort of sexual response.

His silver eyes traveled to the sleeping figuring wondering how Potter was taking that aspect of their contract. From his reaction their first night, the raven-haired boy was not interested in Draco. Then there was the blaring relationship he had been in with the Weasley girl, what had happened to that, had Potter grown tired of her?

Cold tendrils of fear ran down the blonde's spine at the thought that Potter might become tired of him as well. It did seem rather likely with the stipulations put on him, and if Potter did decide that he was ready to move on that meant that Draco would either end up in Azkaban after all or dead. Neither was on option that the blond preferred.

Resting his elbows on the arms of the chair, he placed his chin on his hands considering his current situation. If Potter had already dumped the little Weasley and he had liked her, then there stood an even greater chance that he would tire of Draco even faster.

No, he thought bringing his head up, he could not let that happen. While his current life was not the ideal life he had once dreamed of, it had potential, and that was not something he wanted to give up for a cell in Azkaban. A sneer graced his lips as he thought of the dreaded prison. Malfoy's did not belong in such a place.

He watched as the baby shifted, his small hand lodging itself in his mouth. Potter stirred slightly tipping his head to the side so that his glasses sat askew on his nose. Draco's eyes ran over the sleeping teen's face once more, noticing that there was no sign of the broken nose Draco had given him at the beginning of their sixth year. At the time he had been so please with himself and his moment of bravado, now though he was glad that there was no lasting evidence of his assault to remind Potter of it.

No he needed to stay in Potter's good graces. Sighing he chewed on his lower lip as Potter's hand knocked his glasses off his face. Rising quietly, Draco picked them up and folded them shut before placing them safely on the table. Now without the glasses Draco could see how straight his rival's nose was. He could also see why so many thought the boy-who-lived was so attractive.

He supposed it wasn't the worst fate, being stuck with the wizarding worlds wonder boy he thought as he sat next to Potter. There was nothing else for it; if Draco wanted to continue living some what comfortably he would need to make Potter fall in love with him.

Reaching out his hand, long slender fingers brushed dark locks away from Potter's eyes. Draco took a moment to notice how the soft locks contracted with his own pale skin. A smirk formed on his lips as his mind began to formulate plans.

"You won't know what hit you Potter," he whispered quietly brushing the back of his knuckles over Potter's cheek. Rising gracefully the blond made his way back to the library determination shining in his pale gray eyes.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry dropped onto the seat in the kitchen unceremoniously letting his head fall to the table with a thunk. He knew it was still the wee hours of the morning but after the latest nightmare he had no desire to stay in a dark room and try to sleep.

The first few nights after defeating Voldemort his nightmares a consisted of the memories of the war, over the last few nights though the nightmares had changed. They usually started with their capture and trip to Malfoy Manor, but from there Harry would end up locked in a small dark room with the sounds of his friends being tortured. He would frantically try to escape the confines, even going as far as clawing at the walls, but nothing did any good. Then a cold voice would speak the words of the killing curse and all would go quiet. Harry would wake at this point in the dream, drenched with sweat and shaking.

What unnerved him the most was that the last voice he would hear screaming was Malfoy's. More than once after waking Harry had to restrain him self from going into the Slytherin's room and checking to make sure he was ok.

That was another point of frustration for Harry. At first he had thought there must have been some kind of magic involved from the claim, but Hermione had quickly dissuaded him of that idea (thankfully without Ron hearing their conversation). He had then made a comment to Charlie who had simple smiled and said there was nothing wrong with him viewing his Consort in such a manner. The problem was Harry didn't know if he wanted to view Malfoy like that.

He had to admit though, Malfoy was attractive. His mind often wondered back to the morning he had gone to wake the other teen, and how beautiful he had looked that morning. Last night he had gone to sleep with the image of Malfoy's hind-side sashaying up the stairs when Andromeda had come to pick up Teddy.

Running his hands through his hair in frustration Harry gave a slight tug, wondering if the nightmares were worse than contemplating the attractiveness of Draco Malfoy. For some reason he didn't think so.

"Really Potter, your hair is messy enough as it is."

Harry jerked his head up to find Malfoy standing in the doorway smiling shyly. Added with the nervous way the blond kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other, sent Harry's mind right back to his bizarre growing fascination.

"Bad habit," Harry finally stammered out, "I didn't wake you again did I?"

"No," the other boy said as he sank into the chair across from Harry. "I have my own nightmares to blame for that."

Seeing the haunted look in the stormy gray eyes and knowing how much he him self disliked discussing his nightmares, Harry only nodded to show he understood. Again he received a small tentative smile, making him wonder if Hermione missed something. After all while else would Malfoy be acting so bloody friendly?

"Is there any tea?" Malfoy asked quietly as he glanced over at the stove.

"Not yet," Harry said pushing himself up. "I hadn't gotten around to it yet." Using the distraction of making tea, Harry tried to figure out what Malfoy was up to. The Slytherin was defiantly acting out of character. Then again, since he was a Slytherin perhaps he was just adjusting to the circumstances.

"Potter it's no wonder you were so horrid in potions."

Harry looked up sharply at Malfoy only to notice that the other was staring at the tea he still held in his hand. It occurred to him then that he had been standing there thinking instead of adding the tea to the kettle of boiling water.

"Distracted I guess," he mumbled adding the tea to the strainer.

"Of course you are," Malfoy smirked, "I'm in the room, who wouldn't be distracted."

Rolling his eyes dramatically Harry grabbed to cups aware that the smirk on his rivals face was yet again a teasing one. "You really are fond of yourself aren't you," he replied jokingly giving Malfoy a small smile in return so that he would know Harry was teasing as well.

"Who wouldn't be fond of me," Malfoy relied taking the cup Harry offered him. "I am after all stunningly handsome." Malfoy flipped his head so his blond locks caught the candle light making it glow. "Not to mention I am charming, suave and debonair."

Harry looked over the top of his cup to see the other teen's nose stuck slightly up in the air. "Hmm, and just where have you been hiding it all this time?"

Malfoy looked back at him through narrowed eyes, but Harry noticed the curve of his lips. "Probably with your wit and intellect," the Slytherin shot back though his voice held none of the heat it normally would have.

Rolling his cup in his hands Harry gave Malfoy a crooked smile, "In other words it's almost nonexistent."

Malfoy set his cup down sharply, "I will have you know that I can be…" the blond gave him a confused look cocking his head slightly. "Did you just call yourself stupid?"

Harry's bark of laughter seemed almost too loud in the quiet house. "I am well aware that I am not the smartest or most cunning of individuals, that Hermione's department."

"Granger? Cunning? Please Potter don't make me laugh."

Harry opened his mouth to defend his friend when Malfoy raised a hand to forestall him. "I'm not saying Granger is stupid Potter, I'm just saying that she is far too honest to be cunning and underhanded. Now if you had had a Slytherin with you…" Malfoy shrugged his shoulders before sipping his tea.

Harry took several minutes to contemplate the Slytherin before setting his cup down. Placing his palms flat on the table he leaned over so he was closer to his Consort. He held back a smile as Malfoy's eyes grew round as he brought his face closer to Malfoy's own.

"What Potter?" he said almost panicky.

Harry drew back to his own seat picking up his tea casually. "Just checking to make sure it was you and not some poly-juiced intruder. Though now I'm worried that someone might have cursed you into being nice."

"Potter, don't be ridicules you can't curse someone to be nice, that's absurd. Besides I'm acting completely normal." Again the pale nose was pointed into the air. Harry gave him a disbelieving look as he shook his head. "What I am acting complete normal." The comment was ruined however by the smile that had spread across the pink lips.

"Master Harry and Consort Draco should be in bed asleep." The gruff voice of the house elf startled them both.

They turned to look at the elf who was wringing his hands looking at them with both worry and disapproval.

"Sorry to wake you Kreacher, it was just a nightmare," Harry said in way of apology.

"Master Harry should not be up, he needs his sleep." Harry gave the elf a baleful look. "Consort Draco is needing his sleep too," the elf snapped when the blond began to snicker.

Quickly both teens deserted their seats and headed for the stairs.

"Potter we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow so I can get potion ingredients."

Harry only nodded trying to keep his eyes from traveling up the long lean legs in front of him.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Stepping out of the floo Draco bit his lip to keep the scathing words from escaping. He had already screwed up once this morning with Potter making a comment about his that unruly mane of hair, and while Potter took it in stride, Draco did not want to take any chances.

Lowering his head respectfully to the raven-haired teen, Draco looked up through his lashes shyly as he slipped his hand around Potter's forearm. If Gryffindors liked to play the part of conquering hero then he could act the part of damsel in distress. He found no shame in using this to his advantage.

"Where would you like to go first?" Potter asked as he gave the many eyes in the room a dark look.

"The Apothecary first, the ingredients will be fresher." He watched as Potter wrinkled up his nose like he had smelled something bad, likely remembering the odor from his last visit.

Potter held the door open for him before leading to Diagon Alley leading the way onto the wizarding street. As they ventured into the bustling crowd, a tan hand came up to rest against the pale one that still remained holding his forearm. It was then that Draco realized he had tightened his grasp on Potter's arm. He knew he was slightly nervous about being in public, especially when he was still unaware of how people were reacting to the situation between him and Potter. Half expecting to be cursed or jinxed he stayed close to Potter hoping anyone with a mind to, might not try it for fear of hitting their savior.

The apothecary stilled smelled like rotten eggs, but with a hint of mint this morning. Upon seeing no one other than the shop keeper, Draco let his hand fall from Potter's arm before picking up a basket. Slowly he made his way through the shop picking out the ingredients he needed.

"Do you have a cauldron and scales still Potter?" he asked quietly watching the other teen out of the corner of his eye. Potter thankfully was not paying any attention to what was being put into the basket, and with the added distraction of the question, Draco felt fairly certain that he was in no danger of the extra ingredients being found out.

Potter wriggled his nose as if trying not to sneeze before nodding. "I still have my school supplies. Will those work?"

Draco nodded once placing two more items in the basket. The last item he would need would be behind the counter but it was thankfully needed for both his and Potter's potions. "They will. I will need a silver rod, bamboo spatula and a silver knife if you don't have them. Also I will need vials and stoppers to store the potion."

Potter nodded in affirmation as they made their way to the counter. After requesting his last ingredient, Draco watched Potter pay for it all without batting an eye. He was beginning to wonder if Potter had received some sort of reward money for the destruction of the Dark Lord.

Grabbing the bag Potter opened the door for him once more and quickly Draco took his secure place on the Gryffindor's arm. They strode quietly through the crowed, people openly staring, some even pointing at them, but Potter just ignored it, as if he was hoping they would go away if he did.

They reached the small stall that sold a menagerie of potion accessories. Finger several silver rods, Draco picked up one before picking out two spatulas.

"Do you have a silver knife and vials Potter?" he asked quietly, intentionally ghosting the words over Potter's ear. To his satisfaction Potter tensed and gave a small shiver.

"Umm, yeah I think…oh wait, no Hermione borrowed it."

Smiling inwardly, Draco moved away from his Associate, letting his hand glide along Potter's arm as he did. Slowly looking over the merchandise he made his way around the stall looking for the perfect knife. He was so intent on his search that he did not notice that Potter had remained rooted where he left him.

Feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand on end he stood up straight, conscious of the larger body behind him.

"You should be more careful Malfoy…"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TorringMay:** Hi everyone, I'm back (obviously). Sorry to take so long but I am through both court proceedings and am now seeing a specialist for my hand. My doctor even lent me a laptop to type a one-shot (to be posted soon). The next few chapters should be up rather soon.

SorringMay: As you can see the brat is back. She came home last night and started going at the mouth so this is un-betaed. If some one wants to beta it and mail it to us, please feel free to.

**As always reviews are most welcome!!!**


End file.
